Philippi
by regertz
Summary: The Doctor, seeking an answer to the mystery of Clara, has decided to turn to the one person who always has the answer…Even if she never tells him straight out. And gets a message from an old acquaintance…
1. Chapter 1

"Philippi…"

Summary: The Doctor, seeking an answer to the mystery of Clara, has decided to turn to the one person who always has the answer…Even if she never tells him straight out. And gets a message from an old acquaintance…

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

"You're staring again…" Clara Oswald, brushing dark brown hair back, readjusting perched sunglasses, frowning across the blinking console. "If you're not gonna stop…"

"I can't help it…You know that."

"Flattering…" wry frown… "Doctor? If you're nervous about me… 'the impossible girl'…" she sighed. "Take me back…Leave me…"

"Back?" shrewd look. "At the Asylum?"

Grrr…This again.

"Stop that being irritatingly clever…"

"'Clever boy'….?" Shrewd look…

Eyes closed…Pause…She opened again…

"Still staring."

"Yeah…I do that, sorry…" brush of stray lock…Maintenance of steady look…

"Doctor…This all looks and sounds like you don't trust me." Clara, a note of sorrow creeping in under her annoyed tone. "I didn't ask you to come to me, you came seeking me."

"I trust you with my life, Clara O.O."

"One O., Doctor…One O. I can't tell you why I'm so like those others, can't one have been my great-something and the other have me for a great-great…" anxiously.

"Great-great-great….And great –great-great-great-great-great-, I'd say…" smile.

"Fine. Or maybe there's some weird time thing…Say. " pause, shrewd look of her own. "Maybe you drop me…Later on…"

"And you get killed each time? And never remember enough to tell…Hmmn…?" he paused.

"Yeah, doesn't quite…Unless you had to out of kindness or something…After you can't quite pull off saving me and have to do some odd thing involving leaving me each time? No? Not quite?"

"No…Apart from my being incapable of that level of incompetence in saving someone…You know…" he eyed her. "There is someone I know…Whom I haven't seen in a bit…Someone whose story is just a bit."

"Hah! Like me!" Clara, smugly. "So, problem solved, lets go meet me…Or the person who makes me…Ummn?" sheepish look. "Didn't mean for that to come out quite like that."

"One never knows…" smile.

"Don't say that…" anxious look. "Doctor, I do not want to find out that someone 'made' me."

"Ah…Well…I agree with you…Never discuss religion, especially with a Time Lord. Well, unless you object, shall we?"

"Oh, wait! I haven't gotten the instructions from whoever for springing the trap yet." She eyed him coolly.

"That was a joke, son." She frowned at his look.

"Of course, of course…Ha, ha…" heartily. "Ha…Uh…Ha, ha."

Times I wish I still had my dog around…Or at least an extra companion…Keeping a eye and in K-9's case a high-energy laser on suspects.

Not that dear Clara is a suspect…

Though…As a mystery…I suppose…He eyed her narrow look…Well…

"Doctor? Are we going or no?"

"Uh, yes…Just have to send out a message…Then we go…"

"A message? But if you know where…She? Is…?"

"I never know where she is…But when I say where and when, she's there…Hold on." Stare…

"How do you know he or it's a she?" narrowly shrewd stare…

"The look in your eye…" she eyed him. He eyeing her a moment…

Both eyeing each other…

"Fair enough…" he shrugged, moving to the TARDIS console before him.

"So what message? To where?"

"To when is the best question…And…The answer…Is…" he tapped on the console…

"Everywhere and anywhere…" roguish grin…

"Really? Won't that take…?"

"Yowzah…There we are." he grinned at the console display…She peering to see the "yowzah, sweetie" on the display.

"Well, mustn't keep her waiting…Lets see…Yes…From the Canadian side, less clichéd, everyone does it from the American side…And 1924 should be just enough outside yet on the edges of the 30s New York City time distortion to make it…Interesting…" he threw various levers, whanged on the console… "Though the Jazz Era of the 20s doesn't require a time distortion created by weeping angels to be…Interesting."

"Weeping what?" she stared.

"Nasties…Not very fond of them, at all…Sooner or later, you'll find out why. Just a minute, want to be a bit careful setting down here…"

"You have to teach me to drive this thing…" she noted. "Are the blue switches stabilizers?"

Pause…Blink…

"How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess…And we seemed to level off when you pressed them."

"Good sense of balance, Clara…" he eyed her.

"Doctor, you're getting that look again…That 'who is she, really?' look."

"Sorry. But only one person ever knew the purpose of those blue switches…Until she told me, then more people knew."

Ah…He felt the satisfying screech of the TARDIS stop…

And River says it's better without leaving the brakes on…How else can one have that satisfying feeling...That we've…

"And here we are…"

"But…" Clara looked at the console…

"Where? When?" she came round. "Doctor? Are you deliberately…?"

She gazed out the thrown open door from the console as he stepped back to let her see…

"Welcome to Niagara Falls, Clara Oswald." Flourish…

"Niagara Falls? Earth? Earth's Niagara Falls?" She eyed the raging waters, stepping gingerly to the door…The TARDIS more or less securely set in a small bit of field near the torrent at the bottom.

Well, better here than up there…She inclined head to look up.

Knock at door…

"Not as nice as the ones on old Gallifrey at Kelnor or oh, Promos Five at Squeia…" he nodded, with sigh… "Yes…Those run up due to a natural anti-gravity field, but…These are…Oh…Mustn't forget…" he raced to the console…Pulling out a top hat from underneath.

"A top hat?"

"A little surprise. She likes me in top hat…" beam… "Oh…"

"And there she is…" he hurried to the door, opening with another flourish …

"HalloSweetie…" he hastily called… "Hah, got…" he cut off…Clara, looking over…Not yet able to see though she strained just beyond the polite bounds.

"River?" he peered out. Glancing around…

Hmmn…

"Really, love?" a woman's rich voice, dryly. "The whole infinite greater multi-universe to choose from and you pick Niagara Falls for a honeymoon?" River Song in American 20's dressy blouse, slacks, light jacket with long scarf, and flapper's long hat, materializing before him.

"Canadian side…" he noted, proudly.

"Well, I'll grant you that…Sorry, I had to find something to wear. Nice hat." she grinned, starting to step in, lifting scarf over the step…Moving to peck his cheek… "And that was my line, sweetie…" mock glare. Whoa…She jumped back…

Whoa…He jumped back as well as she sparked…Literally…And to his concealed disappointment, before the kiss…

Hmmn…Lovely…And nice color sense with that bit of red scarf around the black…But a bit…I mean, for him…Well, for his appearance at least. Clara, staring over…

Of course if she's a friend and some sort of relative, or some other alien…Who knows what age she might be.

Whoa… River Song stared…

Not that sparks don't fly each time…But…

"What? Did you turn on the forcefield and set it for selectively semi-Gallifreyian/Earth human hybrid?"

"No…I've never turned it on…" he frowned at her. "I like people and the door's always open, you know that…"

"And you forgot or didn't know your TARDIS had a defensive selective force field." River, eyeing him from the doorway, coolly.

"Oh, hello…" she eyed the approaching Clara. "You know, darling…" brittle smile to the doctor. "That's not me mum. And it's not Dad, either. Not that I expected you'd resolved the time distortion block even when you chose the outer fringes…"

"No…It's Clara…"

"Ah…" smile. "Clara. Right. Clara…" She eyed the nervous-looking but clearly intelligent girl in light top, slacks, sunglasses perched. Brunette, large brown eyes.

"Have you met her?" careful stare…

"I'm still outside the bloody TARDIS, so no."

"He means…" Clara, helpfully.

"I know what he means, sweetie." River frowned.

"Is it just my marital defense shields snapping on or do they get younger, each time…?" sour look.

"Married?!" Clara gasped.

"Married, sweetie." River, frowning…

"Are you gonna be like this with all my companions?" the Doctor hissed to her.

"I was nice to your last one…"

"Amy was…"

"I mean the last one, not my mum…"

"I didn't even know you then…"

"Not an excuse you can use this time, sweetie." Hard stare…

"Right…After you told me not to travel alone…Now can we put jealousy and discord back in the Pandorica…?" grin…

"Shut up…And why can't…"

"…And figure out why you can't get in?" he eyed her. "Right then, first experiment…Hand out…" he reached out of the TARDIS. "Good…"

"Fine…Hows about the simple solution…" she pulled at his hand…Yanking him out…

"See, the beauty of experimental data…I can't get in…But you can get out…" she noted. Eyeing him where he'd fallen… "So what does that tell you…?"

Apart from the fact that I may have just saved your lives again, getting you away from whatever is going on with this one, my dearest…

"Doctor?!..." Clara ran over…Stepped out…

River already by his side before she could move out…Carefully interposing herself…A clear "hands-off, sweetie" without words…

"Is he?..."

Clara a bit nonplused by River's rather fierce look…Which quickly relented at the obvious concern…

Sincere enough…We'll see.

OOOh… "Fine…I'm fine…" he rose a bit…Groaning…

"Milking it for all he's worth…" River frowned… "Come and help me hoist him up…Come on, sweetie…Two lovely women hauling you off for bliss at Niagara Falls, that would even arouse a Cyberman."

"Yeah…He does…" she eyed Clara's annoyed… "Now just a mo…" look. "Feisty. Hmmn…" she eyed the slight static discharge as their hands came close… "Now that's…"

The Doctor groaning for real now, collapsing to the ground in agony…

"Sweetheart!..." River, cradling his fall…

"What's happened?!..." Clara, anxiously…

"GET THE HELL BACK, DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!..." River fiercely, Clara jumping at her harsh cry…Then, crisply, relaxing a bit. "No, no apology, dearie… I enjoyed that…I've gotten very little jealousy time and it's a rather important component in a relationship." smile at Clara as Clara pulled back, startled…

No need to mention the one person so far I've had reason, however unfair, to be jealous of was my own mother…

"But there is a reason…We're definitely generating a kind of electric or subatomic with likely temporal component field In proximity…It's defibrillating one or both of his hearts. You'd best get back in the TARDIS, it's shielded. Go! I can handle him and his damned hearts."

"But…"

"Go!" River pointed to the open door. "I'm only doing this for…" Clara began, stepping back.

"Yeah, yeah…Like you're the first…Just sit tight a mo, sweetie and lets let the professional handle things."

The Doctor trembling, groaning…

"Oh, for God's sakes, girl!…Move it before I assume you're dragging deliberately! Miss, I won't ask again." A far more threatening look in its calm than her fierce glare earlier…

"Fine…" Clara, miffed. But stepping back to the TARDIS…Rushing inside.

"Great…I'll let you know." River called…

Hmmphf…

"All thumbs, abandoned you to a stranger, and didn't demand proof I was a friend…You're pickin' em well these days, sweetie…" River, pulling the unconscious doctor back a bit…Setting him down a moment later.

"Now, just let me…" He vaguely heard her voice filtering through, fading out…He found himself afloat in an immense void…

"Doctor…" the floating shadow to his front, taking vague shape, called to the Doctor, it likewise floating in the void…

"Hello…" Clara, holding sonic screwdriver pointed Riverward from the TARDIS entrance. "Demanding proof you're a friend and not quite as all thumbs as all that."

"That's more like companion material…" River nodded, with tight smile… "But, first…You'll have to trust his recognizing me and second, we've no time for this." She showed and fired a small, palmed, ray gun at Clara, who collapsed back into the TARDIS.

"Potential there…" she sighed. "Good to see. Hey!" she turned back to the doctor, hard shake, shoving needle in his chest. "Wakey, wakey, sweetie."

"Doctor…" the shadow, taking vaguely humanoid form.

"Hello…Am I somewhere? Or just dreaming? Or…?"

"Not that easy for you, boy…" stern voice.

"Do we know each other? Care to take a proper form…And perhaps provide a little solid ground? I like solid ground…Floating about gets me nauseous. I flunked zero gravity sports back at school, several times."

"You're in a dream state, near death."

"Well, that's something concrete, thanks for telling me…Are River and Clara all right? Or are they here?"

"They are in the greatest of danger…As you so richly deserve, boy."

"Again with the juvenilization…Who are you? A dream of my dad, perhaps? A warning to keep off the ladies…Did my wife put you up to this? She's getting a bit clingy you know. Not that I don't sort of like it." Grin.

"I am thy evil spirit…Doctor…"

"Good enough…Not a particularly clear answer but a better one than I often get in such situations. My evil spirit…Hmmn…" he pondered. "Really? My own or are you being…?"

"Here to tell you that you will see me at Philippi…Boy." the shadow faded.

"Shakespearean…I like that…" beam. "Haven't met anyone with a good Shakespearian flourish since the Master, in his salad days. Hmmn…Now who…."

Oooh…

"What happened?" he hopped up, eyeing River who immediately covered a desperate relief… "Did I regenerate?..." he felt himself.

No, rather familiar…

"Still not ginger, love." Grin at his frantic search for a mirror, which she provided out of her purse. "Not that I want to ever see it on you but when are you gonna let me buy you some hair dye for your birthday sos you can see just how awful it would be?"

"When you let me donate a few lives…" shrewd look.

She suddenly blinking tears…

"River…"

She hurriedly put finger to his lips… "That's not possible…It can't be done and it would damage our lives as well as the Universe by altering your past and my future, you know that."

"It's not fair, River…You shouldn't have been robbed of your lives. Not to mention your life."

"If it meant not being with you…Screw it, sweetie. Doctor, we're here now, together." Warm smile… "And I've saved you one more time…"

"Thanks…" bow.

"And you brought me to Niagara Falls…" demure grin… "Though I still say, cliché…" chuckle…

"We deserve a honeymoon…And I like to do the traditional…"

"Since when?"

"Sometimes…" he gave annoyed shrug.

"And you brought a friend along…" sour look… "Who seems a bit of a puzzle. Where did you pick her up?"

"Actually, since you mention it…" he beamed.

She closed eyes, opened in glare…

Uh-oh…

"I can have her stay with the TARDIS while we see the Falls, find a nice little tourist trap restaurant…"

"You called me here to figure her out." Grim tone. "Though I'll hold you to that dinner thing."

"No one but you, darling…"

Sigh. Glare…

"Oh and while I was having my latest near-death…Someone called me 'boy' and told me they'd see me at Philippi. What do you think?"

"Sounds a bit more interesting than another illiterate Dalek shouting "Exterminate"…Nice someone in the universe reads Shakespeare and makes use of him."

"I was thinking it could be guilt…Perhaps thinking of my father?"

"You?"

"I had a father…I have residual guilt over my past, Gallifrey. It could happen…Probably it really is some kind of menacing calling card but it could just be a guilty dream."

"Guilt about what?" she frowned. "How many times have you stepped in for whatever god or gods the people you save worship and done the job? I'm sick of hearing any talk about you and guilt, sweetheart. Leave that to the Guardians of the Universe…They're the ones letting people down…Not you, not ever you. Love…" she seized his stricken face… Peering into it…

"Gallifrey had its day and the Time Lords made their choice and took the path they took instead of yours. You didn't fail them, they failed themselves. And you owe them nothing." She released him, sad, concerned stare.

"Supportive wife I have." Grin.

"Better than you deserve." Wan grin.

"Hmmn…" he'd looked back at the TARDIS to see Clara on the floor just inside…

"Speaking of guilt…" he frowned at River.

"Unavoidable, sweetie…" shrug… "And she pulled a screwdriver on me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Philippi…"

Summary: The Doctor, seeking an answer to the mystery of Clara, has decided to turn to the one person who always has the answer…Even if she never tells him straight out. And gets a message from an old acquaintance…

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

Part II…

Groan…

"Clara? You alright in there?"

"Ohhh…Doctor?" eagerly at end, with groan following…

He frowned at River who shrugged…Crisis sit, sweetie.

"Hallo, I'm fine…How are you?" he called.

"Shot and bruised, thanks. But nothing permanent, I think."

"River's very sorry about that, crisis sit." He noted.

"Oh, now you're apologizing for me?" frown.

"Uh…Fine…" Clara had sat up, staring out the open door at them. "It's fine, so long as you're really ok. Are you?"

"Tip-top."

"Just peachy." River, plastic smile. "And I am sorry I had to shoot you if you are completely innocent."

Clara rising… "So…? You're…?"

"The Missus." Grin. "You know I like that, I think I'll be called that from now on." Grin to the Doctor who frowned.

"Sounds a bit egomad, don't you think? The 'one-and-only' Missus''?"

"Oh, and 'The Doctor' doesn't? STOP RIGHT THERE!" she caught sight of Clara rising and moving to the door.

"Best you stay in the TARDIS for now, Clara." The Doctor, apologetically. "Till we figure out why you and River seem to be producing whatever you're doing when you come into near contact. I promise you'll get a gander at the Falls up close, soon as we know it won't rip the Earth or the universe apart."

"Maybe it's only when we're very close…I was outside with her for a few, it only happened when we touched you together. And when she tried to enter the TARDIS…" Clara noted. "Say…" she beamed. "Maybe it doesn't like her either."

"The TARDIS? She loves me…Don't you ole girl?" River, frowning a bit, then chirping to the TARDIS. "Yes, you do…You know Mum loves you just like Dad, rightie?"

"Hmmn…You know I always think of her as sort of a maternal aunt rather than a daughter…" the Doctor noted. "But, however it works…"

"Lets have a walk and some private time…I've just earned several thousand years of it…" River urged. "Miss…?"

"Clara…" Clara frowned.

"We'll be back soon…Why don't you straighten things up and all that?" River suggested, sugary smile.

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe a little research on related temporal phenomena…You wanted to learn more about time travel and all. Just ask the console to display what it can for you." The Doctor suggested, frown at River who gave an innocent beam. "We'll be back shortly."

"Don't touch anything important, sweetie. She's ornery when she doesn't like people." River noted pleasantly, pulling the Doctor away.

Clara glaring after…

"Doesn't like her, bad sign." Hiss…

"River, there's no need to be rude."

"You mean until a Dalek stalk pops out of her head…" stare.

"She's not a Dalek puppet, I'm sure of that."

"Please…You didn't even check her energy signature, I'd bet. A pretty face, a sweet manner, big eyes staring up at you…And you're a lost Time Lord."

"She only kissed me a couple of times…And I was just glad to find her again after…"

Sudden halt…Stare…

"All right, tell me everything." River, insistent. "And I mean that as your wife as well as your problem solver travelin' buddy…"

"That what you are…?" shrewd grin…

"I'm waitin'…"

"Jealous…Oh, Amy would howl to see you." Grin.

"Mum would tell me to stick up for my marriage...And protect you, no matter who or what I have to…'Exterminate'." River, sharply. "And I mean that with extreme prejudice, sweetie."

"Melody Pond…What were your mom's...Most recent…Words to you."

"She said 'Be a good girl and look after him.' . You heard her and I mean to live up to that charge." Frown. "Thanks for not saying…'final'."

"I'm a lucky sot…" he beamed. "And you of all people know it's never over, even when it's over…"

"Then show your gratitude and tell wifey all…" she eyed him. "And show me Niagara Falls." Taking his arm.

"Hey…" Clara tapped the console, which seemed to be stubbornly refusing to call up anything but a view of the immediate outside, focusing on the strolling River and the Doctor. "I'm…The Doctor's friend…Uh…'The Companion'? How's about a little cooperation? Girl?"

Hmmn…She eyed River, now whispering something to the Doctor. "Well, don't they seem close? Happily married, are they? Is she from the Doctor's home place?…Planet? Come on…Uh, ole girl." She patted the console. "Give us a few answers, eh? Show me something about the Doctor and his Missus."

Sudden flash on screen…

"Whoa! Now, wait a bit!" glare. "We're going to have trouble if you're determined to be like that. And I should tell you I know how to deal with spoiled children."

"Twice? She died twice?" River looked at him, the Doctor shrugging…

"And came back, the important point."

"And she was a Dalek." Frown.

"Not really a Dalek per se…A human brain plugged into a Dalek running unit."

"Exposed to the Dalek hive programming…"

"She fought it off…She was still human at heart when…" he paused… "When I couldn't save her."

He paused…

"Just as I couldn't save her in the Victorian era…"

River, shrugging. "Well, the Dalek connection's what's worries me…Doctor, she could be a plant. A weapon the Daleks managed to get you to take into the TARDIS."

"She wiped me from the Dalek hive memory…They don't even remember me."

"You mean she told you she did." River frowned at him. "Big brown eyes, innocent smile…Dimwitted, two-hearted Doctor."

"She didn't even have a face…And I believe she was independent. Besides, why would the Daleks send a copy of her to Victorian England hoping to catch me?"

"Bait, lover. And if you know them, the Daleks know you."

"And why not blow me up in the TARDIS on our first trip? Not to mention just kill me at the Asylum if they weren't wiped? Hmmn? No, there's more going on here than a 'big plan' by the Daleks…They just don't have this much imagination, they like their solutions simple."

"Unless the plan isn't to kill you." River noted, rubbing fingers together nervously.

"It may have absolutely nothing to do with Daleks, River…It might be some kind of anomaly…Clara's guess might even be right and she's a descendant/ancestor and the records just got screwed up somehow."

"You called me in to try and figure this one out…" she eyed him. "If you're not prepared to consider she might be a threat, however innocent in herself…"

"Don't put it like that…I wanted to see you."

"How many years did you hover over Victorian London? And how many calls did I get?"

"I was upset…I needed some time…"

She stopped, staring…

Uh…

Uh-oh. Shouldn't have opened that Pandorica.

"You blame me, don't you? Because I told Mum to go ahead and follow Dad? She belonged with Dad, Doctor."

"River, I don't blame you…I don't blame anyone. Except that soddin' angel whose head I should've knocked off."

"Well, no need. Already done." She pulled a cement head from her large purse. A face contorted in agony. He blinked at it as she shrugged. Tossing it in mid-air and firing suddenly with the same small ray gun she'd used on Clara, the head shattering to fragments.

"No one separates me from my parents and hurts my husband and then goes skulking off to hibernate until its next chance to do evil anymore." She noted grimly.

"As I said, I'm a lucky sot in my Missus." smile.

"Remember that. Now, lets see the damned falls and you said something about a dinner?"

"Philippi, Doctor…At Philippi…" a voice whispered out of the shadows.

However it being bright sunshine…

"What?" River stared at him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Philippi…"

Summary: The Doctor, seeking an answer to the mystery of Clara, has decided to turn to the one person who always has the answer…Even if she never tells him straight out. And gets a message from an old acquaintance…

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

Part III…

"Thank you." River told the young man…Hardly a waiter at a small eating joint as they were now seated in…Setting down their plates and two glasses of beer.

"Looks tasty…" the Doctor eyeing his plate…A rather glum-looking small trout, pan-fried.

"Thank God you chose Canada…I don't think I could get this down without alcohol." River eyed her plate…Vaguely described on the menu as "fried steak and potatoes".

"Sorry…Not exactly elegant cuisine…"

"I'm joking…" smile. "This is the finest dinner I've ever had…" beam…

"…'with the Doctor', it being the first real one we've had." He sighed. "Thanks."

"It is the finest meal I've ever had…" she insisted. "The company is what matters, love…Though actually…" she took a bite she'd cut. "It's pretty good, really."

"Again, thanks."

"And we do have a wonderful view…" she noted, looking out at the falls roaring before them.

"Are those girls giggling at us?" he indicated with sidelong glance two young woman eating outside the diner at a table, peeking at them in quick glances…Giggling.

"They're wondering if the middle-aged lady is your mother or just foolish…" shrewd smile.

"Then it's a foolish era…" he eyed her sternly. "Sorry they can't see just how much it's me who's the doddering old fool with the lovely young thing."

"I rather like you older in form…You were very distinguished."

"You've met me in my 'grandfather' form? Oooh…Magic's gone then. When?" curious.

"You remember that Aztec priestess, the one who wanted you to marry her?" grin.

"River…You?"

"I didn't want to upset you, I only wound up there by accident…But I couldn't resist making a pass. And don't deny you were interested. You always were a roguish old man at heart, you know." Sly grin…

"I was a kid…I only looked old. Though it suited me…I was quite the pompous, know-it-all then."

"Yes, you were…Nothing changes much with you." grin. "But you carried it off well with that form. I know I always wanted to straighten up when under your professorial gaze."

"I wish you'd told me." He sighed.

"It would only have upset you and you had to go and do your bit saving the future…With no interference from me and my knowledge…And poor Susan would've freaked a bit, I think…"

"Not Susan." He waved dismissively. "She was always after me to meet someone nice."

"Well, perhaps not Susan. She was a sweet girl, Doctor." Pat of hand.

"I know…" sadly. Taking sip… "Beer's pretty good."

"Yeah." Smile. "So…Clara…?" folding hands.

"I don't think she's any threat…"

"Perhaps not…But she bears careful watching."

"All my companions require that." He noted with grin.

"They don't all give you heart attacks…Unless of course you want to put that on me?"

"Being with you is a perpetual heart attack, love…" warm smile. "But one I wouldn't miss for all the regenerations in eternity."

Grin… "Well, ok…Enough with the romance for the moment…"

"When I'm just getting the hang of it?"

"The ladies are giggling again…" she noted, glancing at the two who hurriedly looked away at her stare.

"Excuse me…" he rose.

"Doctor?" she looked up at him. "Doctor?..." she rose after him as he stepped to the door and out.

"Yes, yes…English pounds all right?" she sighed, fumbling for her purse, as the young attendant hurried to intercept her before she could reach the door.

"Ladies." The Doctor stood before the two girls blinking at him.

"Is there a problem? You seemed rather interested in my lovely wife and me?" pleasant tone.

They eyed each other…

"Good. Well, if we can be of any help, let us know. Enjoy the falls, girls." He smiled, turning away to head to River at the door.

"Get the smug look off your face, sweetie." She eyed his smug look. Kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks."

"Well, given you had to pay for dinner…" he grinned.

"Knew you wouldn't have any cash on you." She noted.

"All right, then…" Clara beamed at the scanner before her. "So this is the Doctor's home world, eh?" she eyed the image of Gallifrey on screen, peering… "Now we're getting somewhere. Hmmn? Looks a bit wasted, is that really how it looks?"

The screen flashing…

"All right…Fine…No need to get like that with me, I'm only asking. I thought we'd agreed to try and get along, didn't we? I only want a bit of info so as to know how to help here."

Blank screen…

"Now what the...Bollocks, you…" she twisted round.

Sigh…

"All right. Yes, I want to know about this 'River' woman. I'm curious. Is she really the Doctor's wife?"

Screen lit…A display card: Terran Department of Biographical information, London, UNE 5140: Dr. River Song. Image of River in her army fatigues.

"Profession: Archeologist." Clara read. "Birthplace: Off-Earth, exact location unknown. Age: Indeterminant."

"Indeterminant? You don't know?"

Screen flickering…

"Right, not your fault…Sorry. Wait? 5140? As in 5140ad?"

Same image displayed.

"Right, then…5140ad. So, she's either doing a lot of time-traveling or she's immortal or both. And she's not quite human, I'd say, all things so far considered. Good match for the Doctor. So, are they really…Hitched?"

Hmmn…Watching the screen flip down. "Marital status: Undeclared (and none of your business)"

She pulled back suddenly… "Are you trying to be funny?"

"All right, then…What else? Can you show me more?"

Scroll…

"Employment information: Tenured professor of archeology, Luna University.(more)."

Hmmn… "How do I…" the screen clicked on (more)… "Thanks." She called.

"Lets see…Awards, publications…Blah, blah, blah…Oooh. Terran Medal of Honor, 5136. I guess that's nice, but not very helpful. Return, please. Thanks."

And down? "Down a bit, would you? Thanks very much."

Hmmn…Emergency contact information: "1)Send temporal pulse on multichannel frequency, code name 'Yowzah'? 2) Contact UNIT, Division of Temporal Bureau of Investigations, regarding Pond/Williams contacts file, code name: Melody?"

Hmmn…She looked up.

"Temporal, eh? Wait…'Yowzah'? That was what the Doctor used…He's the number one emergency contact?" she blinked.

"Well, that does sound like marriage to me. Say…He didn't steal that from that American show with the geeky scientists, did he?"

Fine…No response…

"Ok…" she tapped finger on console. "So, we have a time traveler, possibly immortal…Probably married to the Doctor, maybe from that frankly pretty awful-looking world of his? Another Time Person, maybe? Wait…How about…Show me all records on the Doctor and Dr. River Song, together I mean."

White screen…

"Really? Nothing? Or, is it a language or something I can't understand?" sigh. "Ok, then…How about…Yeah…" she beamed. "The Doctor…Show me all records on…The Doctor."

Red screen, then blank.

"Now what's that mean? Classified? Or don't you trust me? Hello?" she called. "You know he did give me a key? And I did go to save him back with that soul-eating star thing?"

Hmmphf…. "All right, I'll assume you have to block requests like that? Ok?"

White screen.

"Ok…But we're not getting very far. You know I just want to find out what happened with her just now…Well, ok…" shrug… "And what he's all about…I mean you're a lass, right? You'd want to know all about the fellow you're travelin' with, right?" she looked round the control room.

"I imagine you know him pretty well by now, eh? Is there anything you could tell me, that might explain what happened? I mean you do like him, right? You've traveled so much with him, you must like him or you'd've voided him out your door in space, right?" she smiled. "Really…" she sighed… "I just want to be able to help."

Whoa…She stared at the image on screen…A grim-looking, imposing face in imperial red robes. Human but somehow…Not quite. Handsome enough, but rather of the ruthless, dictatorial sort.

"And who is that, pray tell?"

Sudden flash, lights blinking…Alarm-like clangs…Electrical fires breaking out…

"Hey?! What did I do?! Doctor?! Look…Ms. TARDIS…I didn't mean to offend!"

"Philippi! Doctor!..." a voice on speaker…Stern, commanding… "At Philippi!"

The screen went dead black…Lights plunging out…

"Hey?!"

Oh, Lord…Tell me I didn't push anything wrong…

River gazing at the Falls as the Doctor considered.

Trying to keep himself from bringing up the point he'd been mulling…

Clara…And River…In contact…All this started only when…

She turning to look at him…And in so doing, confirming his rather upsetting thought…

As usual…River Song knows more than she's telling.

"There's trouble with the TARDIS…!" the Doctor, pulling out his buzzing screwdriver.

"Come on!" River was off before he could put the screwdriver back.

"River?" he blinked…


	4. Chapter 4

"Philippi…"

Summary: The Doctor, seeking an answer to the mystery of Clara, has decided to turn to the one person who always has the answer…Even if she never tells him straight out. And gets a message from an old acquaintance…

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

Part IV…

"So you did what, specifically?" River called sternly through the open door of the Tardis to an eye-rolling (when did I agree to this sort of humiliation when I accepted the Doctor's invite?) but embarrassed Clara standing near the Doctor by the TARDIS console…Clara peering to see what the Doctor was tinkering at inside the open console panel.

"I didn't do anything…I didn't…" Clara, anxiously to the Doctor as River stood outside, rather miffed that she'd been the one left outside, the Doctor feeling it would be best to keep the current inside person, in.

"I could run that diagnostic a lot faster than you…" River called.

"Probably…" The Doctor returned…Resuming his tinkering.

"But…There…" he smiled to Clara, lowering the console panel. "Nothing serious, just your typical slight overload…Happens all the time in these older TARDISes." Sotto voce… "And don't let River intimidate you…"

"She didn't appreciate that…" River called. As the console display flickered intently.

"Well, she's much too temperamental…" The Doctor returned, frowning at the console…

"I didn't mean to offend her…It…" Clara sighed. "And I didn't press anything that should have done anything…"

"No…I'm quite sure you didn't." the Doctor nodded, with kindly smile.

"Big brown eyes…Batting away…'Oooh, Doctor…I didn't mean to'…" River cooed from outside. "And by the way, I meant to include both of us in the 'she didn't appreciate that'."

"Hey!..." Clara went to the door…

"Clara…No!" he hurried after her.

"It's fine, I'm not going out. Just stop it! I did not do anything wrong. Intentionally." Clara noted, firmly, facing River in the doorway.

"Clara, please…For all our sakes…And I include the current population of the Earth as well as the rest of the Universe down to the year 100trillion…Lets please be cautious here. And you just wait, a bit…For now…Just a bit. Ok?" he urged, anxiously.

"I'm always waiting…" Clara sighed… "Girl who waits…" she frowned, taking a seat…Sulking.

The Doctor, blinking…

"What did you say?!..." River's fury a bit more unnerving for its calm. "Doctor, did she say…?"

"Your mother's tag line? Yes, 'fraid so. Bit of advice, Clara…Don't use River's mother's tag line?"

"Her mum's…" stare… "What?"

"Me mum's." River, coldly.

But a nervous glance at the Doctor when he seemed not to be looking.

Ok…

So Amy is involved, in some way…Sending me a little message?...And River does know more…Lots more…Than she's willing to tell me…And there's only one reason she wouldn't tell me…

Because the biggest fool of all the centuries combined told her not to…

He sighed at himself in the console display's reflection… "What the hell were you up to here, Doctor?" he muttered.

"Anything?" Clara, peering over.

"Just as I said, no problem…Except…" he turned away from the console to eye her, then back. "You say the last thing on the display was an image…A rather imperial fellow in red robes, dark-haired?"

"Yeah, quite a threatening-looking one…Not scary monster threatening, very human, but just…Scary, Henry VIII, gonna have your head chopped scary, you know?"

"All too well…Well, it's gone."

"I know but can't you call it back up?"

"No…I mean it's deleted…Gone for good…Cut out of the prime memory circuits…Erased."

"Short term failure?" River suggested from the door way.

"Might be but I spy some other gaps in the prime memory…Mistake and sloppy job, really…Or deliberate…"

"You mean, like a trail to follow?" Clara asked.

River eyeing the Doctor who eyed her.

She's quick, no doubt about that…

"Exactly." He beamed. "Whoever deleted that image left us a trail of gaps in the memory core, meaning that if we simply check…Eventually we can determine what was removed…"

"And with the TARDIS' data core that could take, oh say, a few eons…" River, dryly.

"Except that I know the core well…Plus I also know the fellow Clara described very well. And just a quick check…Hmmn-hmm…"

"You know him?" Clara stared.

"I think so…Just a mo…Let her check…"

"Show me…That's Gallifreian…" River peered to see the console viewer the Doctor slid over for her to see.

"Galli…" Clara, puzzled.

"My home world…Long gone…"

"Not gone, time-locked…" River cautioned. "There is a difference."

"Seems so…" he nodded… "Yep, as I thought. No reference…Now isn't that a bit odd…"

"Rasillon?" River stared.

"Who?" Clara blinked.

"Our King Arthur, George Washington (well, more a Napoleon than a Washington), Isaac Newton, Augustus…Yeah, Augustus seems the best fit…All rolled into one…First and I would say, given his propensity for making returns, perpetual Lord President of Gallifrey. The fellow who played a very large role in making all…This…" The Doctor indicated the TARDIS… "…possible".

"He didn't seem very nice…" Clara noted, perturbed.

"We parted on rather bad terms…I had to send Gallifrey back into permanent time lock when he was all set to destroy all other forms of life to save…Us."

"Really? I thought your guys were nice…Universe-saving."

"Cruel necessities, sweetie…" River sighed. "They thought they had no other option and panicked…Excepting of course the semi-divine Leader who offered them a way out."

"And I made my choice and abandoned them to their fate…My people…My family…" the Doctor, hastily… "But all water under the Time Flow…I wonder who'd want to delete Rasillon from the TARDIS data banks?"

"You know who, Doctor…" River, carefully.

"He can't have survived…There's no way he could have escaped the final Time Lock."

"The Daleks were 'destroyed'…They returned. Perhaps the Universe needs a balance." River, gently.

"And perhaps someone is playing with my sense of guilt?" he slid the viewer back to stare at it. "They obviously wanted me to know Rasillon's data was deleted. I wonder…There's certainly nothing more likely to set me off on a wild-goose…Canadian…" he smiled… "…chase than the idea that Rasillon…That Gallifrey might…"

"Doctor…" River urged. "Don't…"

"Maybe she did it?" Clara suggested.

Both staring at her.

"I was asking for information on the Doctor, anything the TARDIS had and he appeared, after a lot of flash and crash. Maybe she knew it would bother you, Doctor and decided to delete the data herself."

Hmmn…He eyed River.

"She is very protective of you…" River noted. "What's a minor stroke to save the man you love from hurt?"

"But clever enough to mask it by just deleting the most recent bit Clara saw…No, it would be difficult for it to do a self-deletion but not impossible but the TARDIS wouldn't be so obvious. Nor risk serious damage to the memory core. Then there's that Philippi message…The TARDIS could try to speak to me in a dream I suppose, she's done such before, but she's not inclined to games."

"So…" River frowned. "Either the Lord President is back, in some form, and wants to see his sole surviving compatriot somewhere…Or someone wants you to think he is."

"Looks like it…" nod. "Though that still doesn't explain the little problem you and Clara are having in your relationship."

"Why don't I go outside and see what happens? The world didn't start dissolving earlier…" Clara noted. "You stay here and Ms. Melody here and I…"

"Song. Dr. Song." River, coolly.

"Right. We go see if there are any effects while you're safe in the TARDIS, Doctor."

"I don't advise that." He shook head. "Lets not start playing dice with the Universe, ladies."

"Why not?" River shrugged. "You do all the time…Let us have a go at it."

"It would be less dicey if you'd come clean with me…" he noted.

Clara blinking, staring.

"You already know I can't and why…" River, calmly. "All I can tell you is, what I do know is not much and certainly not the whole picture. And nothing about Rasillon."

"Then two separate matters? Or one that you haven't seen the connects on?"

"Seems so, love." Wan smile.

"God I am a species of unique fool." He sighed.

"If I thought it would really help…" she shrugged. "But I agree with you that It would do more harm than good."

He tapped the console, frowning at her. "Why even come, then?"

"Because you asked me…And I missed you." She eyed him, steadily. "And you wouldn't know to tell me to say nothing if I hadn't."

"Oh…" shrewd look…

She rolling eyes.

"Then you found out something on your own…Before the Doctor told you to keep mum." Clara noted.

"Too clever for her own good." River eyed the Doctor.

"We need another stroll…" The Doctor, firmly. "Mind the store, Clara…Back in a mo…Don't let anyone in but me, particularly a tall imposing fellow in red robes should he appear." He moved to the doorway.

"Workin' out well for me on this one." River beamed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Philippi…"

Summary: The Doctor, seeking an answer to the mystery of Clara, has decided to turn to the one person who always has the answer…Even if she never tells him straight out. And gets a message from an old acquaintance…

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

Part V…

"I guess we have something in common, eh?" Clara addressed the TARDIS from her self-appointed "sulk spot" in fairly comfy chair against side wall, ipod headset in ear, Shakespeare (Signet edition, from the TARDIS library) in hand. "He always leaves you to sit and wait, too."

"Fine…" After no signs of response… "I do get to go out with him most of the time but the wife shows and here I am…Baby-sitter par excellence." Frown…Sigh…

"Sorry you got that minor lobotomy…Hope it wasn't due to my questions."

Hmmn…

"Well, lets see…Philippi, the Doctor said…Now that's…Brutus…Someone to Brutus…'Julius Caesar'…'Fixed and constant as the morning star', right…What'll that get you, Juli?...A quick knife in the ribs…'Friends, Romans...' and all that…Ah, 'Philippi'…Big battle…Brutus wins, then loses…Ah, little back…" she thumbed back. "Ah…'How vilely this taper…Thy evil spirit, Brutus…To tell thee thou shalt see me'…"

Hmmn…She frowned…

"…'at Philippi'…" She set the Shakespeare down, rose, striding…

"Ok…Lets be literal…" She went to the console, pulling over display…

"Sort of…Can you show telly shows? 'Rome' from the telly? The murder of Julius Caesar…That was Ciaran Hinds, I think."

Display of 'Rome' winked on… The Senate chamber…Senators stabbing actor Ciaran Hinds to death as he spun to face each man…Finally collapsing in bloody pool, toga soaked, trembling…

"My, that fellow looks like the Russian officer we met on that sub…" she noted as "Brutus", played by a young Tobias Menzies approached Caesar with knife, trembling…

"Whoa…" she gasped as "Brutus" after hesitation, staring at the dying "Caesar" who was trying to speak, finally stabbed him…

"Ok…A big fellow, top man murdered…A battle to settle the score, at 'Philippi'…The ghost of the dead fellow watching and giving his chief murderer the willies just before. And the chief murderer and his Republicans get whipped after almost winning the day. Well? Any ideas, old girl?" she eyed the console.

Hmmn…

Lets try a little jogging…

"Show me Time Lord Rasillon…" she addressed the console…

White screen…

"Right, ok…Just in case…Don't strain it…"

"All right…The fellow was once big…Became less of a hero if I understood the Doctor, almost a tyrant, really…A…Caesar…Yeah."

Ok…Nod, smile… "I think we may be on to something…Rasillon, murdered…Or time-locked, whatever?...By Brutus? The noblest Time Lord of them all…Oh my…" she gasped…

" 'Julius Caesar' isn't really about Caesar, it's about Brutus…It's a tragedy about Brutus…A good man, the best who kills a man he thinks is a danger to everything right…But then the aftermath…The guilt…The questioning, have I done the Republic any good at all by killing this man?...And…"

She looked round the TARDIS…

"A battle, at 'Philippi'…Where Caesar will be waiting and watching…And Brutus will…" she stared…

"Ok…Ok, we need more…" she went back to the console…

"They say the American side is much better for the view, more thrilling…" River, lightly as she and the Doctor 'strolled'…

"We'll try and go over later…" quiet reply.

"Shall I jump over all that Holmesian deduction you're about to spring on me?" she asked, wryly.

"Oh?"

"You've guessed I knew about the effect Clara and I coming together would have…I was obviously prepared to treat you and even encouraged Clara to touch you at the same time, meaning I wanted you to experience the effect in some way but under controlled conditions." Smile.

"I pulled you out of the TARDIS almost immediately after that barrier problem, meaning since I knew about the effect, whatever it is, I was more afraid of you being in the TARDIS with Clara. I didn't shoot Clara dead immediately so she's not directly responsible."

"Or, it would be dangerous to kill her." Careful stare.

"Granted…But not so. I can tell you that. I could kill her." Another bright smile.

"I don't seem to get on with her and yet I left her in the TARDIS and apart from a somewhat mildly nasty remark, didn't seem to feel she'd do deliberate harm there…Obviously I don't view her as a deliberate menace."

"Or you think the old girl can defend herself…"

"But given my nature, Doctor? You know I'd never take the chance of underestimating a threat to you. And I've taken rather harsh measures on those who've harmed you, even when they're not exactly able to defend themselves. "

Cut to shot of Dalek screaming for "Mercy!".

"So my antipathy to her is a mix of good ole jealousy…And an unintentional threat to you…And probably others, given that's usually the case…Meaning…"

"Right enough…" he shrugged. "Then Clara is you, isn't she? What, a regeneration, a time fracture with scattering?…That would explain poor Oswin, eh? Obviously she's got no River memories…As yet…"

"As yet…" River, quietly…

"And it explains why you have such a hatred for the Daleks…I mean…They've hurt me but they've never killed me outright…They hurt you, personally…Ah…" he sighed. "You remember Oswin…You were Oswin. Oh, River…I'm sorry." He took her hand gently. "If I could have prevented it…"

"Don't jump to conclusions too fast, clever boy…" she frowned. "I've told you a little of what I know but only what I knew you'd guess."

"Yes…And you left out a key bit, didn't you? The knock."

She frowned… "What knock?"

"The dog who didn't bark…" he grinned… "Yes, what knock indeed? The knock was the start…At this end, at least…"

She sighed…

"Nice try, deflecting me I mean…With a bit of the truth, I suppose…A fascinating bit, guaranteed to keep me focused on Clara and you." he smiled. "But the knock's been bothering me since you appeared. Why did you knock right on time after my summons and then not show?…You never do that…And you never pop off to change to something more suitable if you're not already wearing the duds. You were here…And then you weren't…And why? And why the worry about getting me out of the TARDIS until you were sure it was safe? You were here before, River. When you knocked… And something, rather bad, happened…That you had to go back and correct, despite the major temporal distortion it created…Which by the way is the real reason you and Clara are having troubles in proximity."

"Knew I should've kept trying to fine tune my return…I couldn't manage getting here in time to stop me knocking." she frowned.

Two hours previously, 1924 Earth time…

"And there she is…" the Doctor, smiling, opening door… "Hallosweetie…"

"Stealing my line now, are we?" River, in peasant rags, face begrimed.

"What's this?"

"Field study…Tau Ceti Two, the early middle ages after the fall of Zarza and the Eighty Eras…I hope this is important, I was rather busy observing a ritual sacrifice."

"I love you too…" he frowned.

"I'm sorry. Bit of an upset having to watch a young boy and girl, just about human, being flayed alive and unable to interfere for historical purposes. It's good to see you, why haven't you answered my calls?" frown.

"This is Clara…Oswald." he nodded to indicate the puzzled, waiting Clara.

River…Slightest of non-pluses… "Hallo sweetie…My husband's new companion, eh? Nice to see you pried him out of Victorian London, I thought I was going to have to go and set up housekeeping after I finished this assignment. Forgive the rags, I was working."

"Know her, eh?" the Doctor, shrewdly.

She frowning back…

"Look in your eye…" he noted. "When did you meet? Will you meet, perhaps better?"

"Is this Niagara Falls?" she looked around, not answering… "You actually brought me to Niagara Falls?" grin…

"You're his…?" a stunned Clara had found her voice…

"Wife, missus…SO, One and only, ball and chain…" River nodded.

"I think I do like 'Missus' best." She beamed.

"Coming in?" he asked.

"Delighted…" nod…

Hmmn…

"What?" he stared as she stepped inside…

"Bit warm coming in…Have you turned the heat up?...You'll get the Cantaborian mold growing again, you know that."

"Decontaminated…"

"They're spore-capable…You'll be dealing with mind-controlled zombies again if you're not careful…Starting with your young friend here…"

"Clara…" he repeated. Eyeing her. "And the heat's constant…You know the TARDIS sets it to suit herself."

"Clara?...How nice…Like Heidi's friend." she smiled, extending hand to Clara at his look.

"Dr. River Song, the Missus…"

Clara shaking…Oooh…

Hmmn…River and the Doctor eyed each other…

"What have you done?!" Clara suddenly shrieked… "Are you insane?!" she stared at River.

River eyeing the Doctor, he her…

"We have to go back…I can't let you do this!..." Clara raced for the console…

"Clara?!" the Doctor, shocked…Turning to River… "River?"

"I've no idea…Where did you find this one?!"

"You stupid fool!..." Clara glared at River… "How could you let him do this?!" She began setting controls.

"She knows how to drive the TARDIS?" River stared.

"Not from me…Yet…Clara?! You've got to stop and tell us what's going on?!"

"We have to go back!" Clara, insistent…"You can't do this!"

"Clara, back where?! Stop this at once! Countermand, Doctor!" he called.

"She's overriding the block, Doctor!" River noted…Grabbing at Clara who rammed an elbow expertly…

"River?!" the Doctor ran to her…Rising to face the frantic Clara now completing a sequence of control steps…He pulled his screwdriver.

"Clara, I don't want to harm you…Tell me what this is about?"

"You mustn't do this! Not even for me!" she cried. "River, we must stop him!"

River on her feet again, staring… "You know me…"

"Of course I know you, you idiot!" Clara glared… "I am you…!"

The Doctor moved closer…

"She's heading for the Dalek Asylum…Oswin?" the Doctor stared at her…

"You can't do it, Doctor…My love you can't!" she cried. "It'll be the end of you…River!"

River fired a small hand ray and she crumpled…

"Sorry, I didn't think the screwdriver was a good bet in her condition…" she noted. "Doctor? Do we stop this?"

"For now, yes…" he noted. "We are definitely not going to the Daleks…Not until I know more."

"Doctor?...I don't know what she was talking about…I don't know her…" River, hesitantly as he belayed the commands. "But if she's telling the truth…"

"She knew nothing until you took her hand…That triggered something." He noted.

"Doctor…I can't be responsible for whatever this is…She's not lying, I'm sure of that." She calmed, narrow stare. "What have you done? Did you do something?"

"What? No…" he frowned. "Well, not yet, certainly."

"You did something." She frowned. "And it was a very foolish something."

"But not yet…Cross my hearts and…"

"She's coming round…Hallo…"

"What happened?...Doctor?" Clara looked round.

"You just tried to steal the TARDIS and take us to a very dangerous place…And you told me we were me." River eyed her.

"What?" Clara stared… The Doctor helping her up.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"No…." she shook head…

"Well, lets waste no time…" River took her hand…

"Hey…" Clara stared, pulling back…

"What are you doing? Doctor? Your wife is a bit…"

"It's a one-time deal." River noted. "Whoever planted the trigger intended it as a single event."

"Fair guess to say maybe it was you….Her." The Doctor noted. "Oswin was very good at hacking into systems, neurological no doubt as well as computer. This could have been something she implanted when…Whatever…Happened…A warning."

"More than a warning…I…She…Obviously wanted to reverse whatever…You…" frown. "Did."

"Doctor?" Clara, utterly confused.

"Just a mo, dear…Seems you were implanted with a memory trace that someone wanted to pop up when you met River…" he smiled at her. "Give us a mo to try and sort it out."

"Maybe we should go…" River suggested. "Find out what happened. If she was heading for a Dalek world, this must be Dalek-related."

"Oswin…Was trapped…At the Dalek Asylum, a place for malfunctioning, dangerous Daleks run by their own kind…"

"The Daleks? A mental institution? Do they have an old Dalek's home now as well?"

"Clara? Would you like to go and have a lie-down?"

"No…" she frowned… "I'm fine."

"Fine then…" he sighed…Patting her hand.

She collapsing a moment later.

"Hope that was a mild one…" River noted, helping him set the girl down. "Don't want to find I've a headache later…" wry smile.

"Just to keep her unconscious for a bit. Obviously we can't leave her alone in here and I don't want her wandering about outside yet. River?"

"I'm not deceiving you…I don't know her…"

"But she knew you…" he sighed. "Meaning…She comes later…"

"Sensible…" she nodded…

"I must have been trying to save you…Her…Both of you…" he noted. "But she…You…Were not happy with the outcome…"

"Seems more like we were not happy with the cost…" River noted.

"Yet the Clara's…Victorian Clara and Dalek Oswin…I knew…Had no idea of you…And had just met me…"

"Meaning they must have been made to forget you…And me…" River frowned. "Quite a deal you made, Doctor…"

"You don't look too bad…" he smiled…

"No…I did always want to try brunette again…" she nodded, peering at Clara. "Very pretty indeed. I wonder if you chose my new one out of a catalog or something."

"If it is you…We don't know that, for sure."

"Fer sure…As my new self no doubt says…" she grinned.

"And she's lived three lives, at least…Maybe four by the looks of it now…"

"Lived?"

"And died, twice that I know of…"

"And in one… 'Dalek Oswin'…On the Dalek Asylum…?"

"They made her a Dalek…Human brain but…"

Hmmn…River shook head.

"I am not a Dalek…" she frowned.

"No, of course not…I'm just saying…"

"Doctor…I fought the Daleks…I won't be one…" she eyed him…

"River?..." he stared.

"Run you clever, clever boy…And remember…" she stared at him…

"What?" she eyed his stunned expression…


	6. Chapter 6

"Philippi…"

Summary: The Doctor, seeking an answer to the mystery of Clara, has decided to turn to the one person who always has the answer…Even if she never tells him straight out. And gets a message from an old acquaintance…

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

Part VI…

Hmmn… The Doctor pondered what River had told him of her initial arrival at Niagara Falls as they walked along, the Falls roaring beside them, a few passersby, one or two couples with picnics spread, a few intrepid with box cameras on mounts taking shots.

"So you had a memory trace as well? But no action with yours? At least none that you took for now?" the Doctor…

"No desire to steal the TARDIS or bop you one, beyond my usual, no. You concluded Clara was acting independently, not by programming…You also concluded, given how much information she suddenly acquired that the two incidents were quite different. Mine being more on the order of a memory tag…Hers, the revival of a complete set of memories, mine as River as well as hers…Including, obviously, motor skills." wry smile… "And while I say her touch at the controls is heavier, you could see I still drive the TARDIS better than you."

"Debatable yet…And then…?"

"Some more happened…Then as you guessed I made my distortional jump and prevented the original outcome. But unfortunately, my original trip had to still remain on the books so I couldn't prevent the knock…You would have to be paying attention to me for once."

"Eager anticipation…River? 'Some more'?"

She eyed him… He rolled eyes.

"Right, yes…I know why, one of the most brilliant minds in the Universe tole you not to, consequences, blah, blah, blah…Can't you just this once say 'screw it, you old fool' like Emmet Brown in those movies and tell me?"

"I've already told you more than I should've…At this stage…" she sighed.

"So I did say to release more information as we go…"

"Like a book, love…Can't jump too far ahead without spoiling…"

"Right." Sigh… "Well, I can see now why you were leery of Clara. But what about my spotting you knowing her? Yet you say you didn't? Which was the truth?"

"Both, at the time. I recognized her, vaguely, something to do with the tag, we'd figured…But I didn't know her. Excepting that obviously my husband had once again gone for the kiddie end of the companion pool."

Frustrated look…Eyes closing briefly…"I'd gladly take an older companion…I've asked…"

She grinned at his sudden halt…

Uh…

"Heel, boy. You're right at the cliff…The chasm of wifey rage looms before you."

"…It's just older companions have lives…Children…Responsibilities to the world…" high-minded tone.

"And disagree with you. And aren't quite so sweet and innocently naive. Or quite so pretty in shorts and blouses, that just happen to lose a button or two during chases and climaxes."

"Fine…I'll travel with eunichs…Elderly, male eunichs…From now on, satisfied? Unless…?"

"Responsibilities, lives…" she noted. "And I don't like growing old in front of you."

"So maybe you found a solution…"

"Or you did…" she eyed him. "Given my pretty young self's behavior that seems more likely…"

"I really could use more to go on…Especially this about the memory tag on you…You know that means Clara or whoever is behind this must have met you and planted it at some point. It's not just a straight progression to Clara."

"Well…You know the one essential…" River eyed him. "My jumping back didn't resolve everything…"

"Unless it did…And you just want a decent honeymoon…" shrewd look.

"Clever boy…" she grinned. "And when we do wrap this up, I'll do just that. 'Oh, Doctor…The crisis isn't over yet! We have to go to Paris and stay on the Rue St. Heloise in a little, vitally important, hotel I know, immediately! For three weeks.'…"

"Sounds like the Universe requires it. You askin'?" grin.

"And, as always, payin'…" grin.

"Say, did you ever see the commercial I did for a credit card?"

"What?"

"2032…Nostalgia/retro thing, they wanted to revive those old 'Do you know me?' commercials, they looked good in hologram…Humphrey Bogart or FDR coming out to say hello and sell you a card…"

"Sounds incredibly crass…" disgusted wrinkle of nose.

"Fair rates, mandated by law in 2026…Paid for a nice holiday…" grin. "And you won't find it so very bad with that to take the whammy off…"

"No…" she stared, mock horror… "I never…"

"'Do you know us?'" he voiced… "'We saved the Universe, including a few times in your likely lifetimes.'" Arch grin…

"It better be one damned hell of a holiday…" she frowned.

"All well?" the Doctor eyed Clara, now in her comfy chair, reading his Signet edition Shakespeare.

Seems rather attached to that black chair…

"What?" frown… "Do you mean did I damage the TARDIS again? I didn't you know…" narrow glance to doorway at River, waiting outside in her 20s outfit. "Did she say…?"

"No one said you did, Clara…Reading?"

"'Julius Caesar'…Doctor, I think I've come up with something about that fellow, Ratillon…?"

"Rasillon…Best to get it right if he shows, he has a nasty, pompous side. Likes his titles and name correct…"

Cough from River… "Could you get a move on, Doctor? It's not that I don't love watching water go over a cliff endlessly but I'd very much like to use the restroom."

"Right…Just a mo…I need to make a minor adjustment so that River can join us…" he went to the main console, whispering and throwing switches.

"There…Temporal balance, a bit off-kilter, but stable…Come in, River." He waved, she hurrying in.

"Pardon…Wasn't kidding about the bathroom." She raced off. "I hope to God you for once remembered to keep some toilet paper and towels handy."

"I did…!" Clara called. "The first one, in pink now."

"Pink…" the Doctor snorted.

"Well, you kept using it." Clara noted, archly. "And if you won't keep it up, you must use your own."

"May I remind you…"

"I'm the guest, guest has privileges…"

"Girl is right…" faint call from River. "And nice decorating job, though pink is a bit much…"

"You should know…" the Doctor called.

"Getting back to our crisis…If it is one…" Clara, eagerly. "Doctor, I think I've got a handle on this one…You're Brutus…"

"Brutus?...I always thought I had the lean, ambitious look of Cassius…Except a few lives ago when I was more a Casca, rotund sort…But if that's your casting decision, director, Brutus I am."

"I mean…"

"He knows…" River had returned. "He's just a bit miffed you came up with it before he did. Brutus, eh? Rasillon as the murdered Caesar, Philippi…Not bad."

"I didn't murder Rasillon…" the Doctor, a bit faintly.

"You feel you did…" River noted. "And while like Brutus you…" she paused…Eyeing Clara's downcast look…

"But you wrap it up, dear…" she smiled kindly.

The Doctor, sidelong glance…Hmmn…?

Forging a bond, love, hush-up…Her look back…

"Yeah…" Clara nodded, eagerly… "Like Brutus you believe he was a bad one as leaders go, but you blame yourself for his and your planet's demise."

"I didn't need a lecture on Shakespeare to know that…"

"Hey!" River, sternly. "The young lady is making a good point."

Oh…So now young/older (I guess) River is being courted by…Umm…other/younger River? He eyed her.

"Fine…Yes, I have tremendous guilt. I was a bit off my nut for a while as a result, as a matter of fact. And?"

"And, someone…Possibly the fellow himself…Or someone else…Is trying to exploit that." Clara, triumphant.

River, giving the Doctor a puckish "so there" smile.

Two of them now…And now bonding…Lovely…

Can't wait till they start sharing notes on me…

Well, no reason I can't see about finding a chance to meet up with a few other River-meeting selves…And we'll compare notes…I already know of two I should hook up with.

So there…Smug smile.

"What's he so happy about?" Clara…

"I think I know…" River frowned.


	7. Chapter 7

"Philippi…"

Summary: The Doctor, seeking an answer to the mystery of Clara, has decided to turn to the one person who always has the answer…Even if she never tells him straight out. And gets a message from an old acquaintance…

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

Part VII…

Ehh…Clara giggling slightly as she and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS into the afternoon sunshine…River having agreed to be TARDIS-sitter for a bit.

"That's the temporal shift as you readjust…Give it a mo…"

"Like something tickling me in the ribs…And a bit like a glass of champagne."

"Nice way to describe it." He smiled. "Of course it can be more like a 1000 ton ship ramming into your sides…While being boiled alive in very spoilt and stinking cooking oil."

"Thanks for telling me…" she stared.

"I'd not had to adjust anywhere near that much…River's got a fine touch at these things." he beamed.

"And River…She caused the temporal shift?" Clara eyed him.

"She'd had to do a little backjumping…Temporal physics doesn't like that…It has to throw things out of synch in certain localized centers of time to rebalance…"

"Rebalance…What?"

"Everything…" he nodded, touching finger to nose in sage expression.

Uh-huh…"But why did she have to 'backjump'?…I'm guessing there's a lot more to it than it sounds."

"Yes…But no serious harm done…And things will sort out soon enough…It's a big Universe, plenty of time to hide things away in."

Hmmn…He paused.

"What?" Clara, beaming slightly as she stared. "You've an idea, haven't you? About your LP, the one I saw, Rasywhatever?"

"Rasillon…And maybe…Maybe…It might just…Yes…" nod… "He could have….Just possibly, he could have done it… Hid himself away, in time folds."

"What?"

"Corners of obscure time…The moments no one uses…No one watches…Never fixed, not even stable…He knew enough to prepare the Master centuries ago, why wouldn't he have prepared a fall-back in all that time?"

"So he is the one calling in…?" shrewd look.

"Maybe…And it may be a lure…Whoever is behind Rasillon's little calling card knows…"

"Doctor?...Knows what?"

"Hmmn…" sigh, dismissive wave… "Lets leave the Lord President for a moment stuck in his folds and just enjoy a wonder of Earthly nature, eh?" he pointed out to the raging Falls. She frowned but shrugged…Well…

"It's nice." She beamed. "I always wanted to see them, the Falls. They're in my book."

"Well, now you have…"

"Not quite those rings…" she grinned. Pausing, hesitant… "Did River like them, these I mean?"

"Oh, yes…Of course she's really Terran at heart so this is a home thing…"

"Born off-Earth but Terran at heart?"

"Daughter of my companion, just before you…Amelia Pond Williams, Amy…Amy Pond…The girl who waited." He smiled wanly.

"Waited? I can relate. "

I suppose you can…Relatively relate, Melody…He thought, eyeing her.

"River's…Mum? How old was she?"

"Yes, Mum and you should know it's impolite to ask. She was conceived in the TARDIS, which gave her Time Lord qualities."

"Really…" blink… "So…If I should…?"

"Clara?!"

"Doctor…It happens…It obviously happened with your friend…Hey, I might meet a handsome Martian Ice Warrior…Or a nice Russian submariner…And the next you know…" arch look…

"Please…" he put up a hand. "I prefer not to think about such things."

"Well…" she gave a sly sidelong glance… "What about you and River?…I see sparks fly…And I don't mean due to a temporal maladjustment."

"Clara…Personal matters…"

"Not so personal on a spaceship, even as big inside as the TARDIS…I'm just curious about alien mating habits, Doctor."

"'Alien mating habits'?! Must you, really?"

"Well, you are…And she nearly is…"

"You know, none of my other companions…"

"This Amelia obviously did…" shrewd look.

"I don't inquire into my companions' private affairs…And you know I meant talked about such things…"

"So it wasn't you…River's…I mean…"

"Clara?!..."

"Well, it's an obvious question…"

"Her husband…Rory." Frown.

"Honeymooning, eh? Quite the 'love boat' we run here, eh, Captain?" impish grin.

"I'm beginning to think I ought to start censoring behavior on the 'love boat'." Frown.

"Oh…Don't do that…You might want to indulge sometime…You are married, after all." grin.

"Can we get back to discussing a possible threat to our lives and the Universe rather than such ridiculous…?"

"Look at you blush…" she chuckled.

"Right, enjoy yourself…" sigh.

"Oh…" mock pout… "Don't be like that. I'm curious about the fellow I've hooked up with for a travelling companion, what's the surprise in that? And you did spring a wifey on me out of the blue, you know?"

"Bit of a surprise to me, too, to be honest…" he grinned after a moment. "She came into my existence rather suddenly…And in a rather strange way…"

"It's nice to hear you have someone special…Seriously. I felt a little sad, thinking you were always having to be alone in the end, dropping us off at the end…But doesn't she mind, all the companions, I mean?…Whom I take it are not generally male? Actually, judging by the way she treated me on arrival, she clearly does mind." Reflective nod.

"We can't always be together…It's complicated."

"Eleanor and Franklin, eh? What did you do? Men…" frown. Shaking head.

"No…" he stared. "That's not it…Well…Not to say she doesn't care about that…I suppose she does mind it a bit…Not that I've ever given cause…"

"Well, then…What is it? She's obviously crazy about you…Can't Time Lords cohabit without some kind of big timey kabang?"

"Certainly we can…I had a Time Lady companion for quite a while, not to mention my granddaughter…And she's not a Time Lord…Lady…And she gave up her regenerative abilities to save me a long time ago…"

"She did? You mean she's not able to regenerate like you? So she'll age and die, one day?"

"I prefer not to discuss that." He said, abruptly. "Her life's quite extended in any case."

"Sorry…" careful smile. "I guess it must be very hard for you…An immortal Time guy with a mortal wife…Rough, from your perpective, I guess." Thoughtful nod.

"I'm not immortal…I just regenerate and one day that will end. Clara, could we? I really hate endings or even discussing them."

"Sorry…" wan smile….Stare. "I believe I spy a good husband in there, all things considered. Do you two spend much time together?"

"We hook up a good deal…Our timelines seem to run counter parallel…Which is a bit of a problem but it's always fun when we do find each other." Smile.

"Eleanor and Franklin…" she beamed… "Without the affair thing, I guess…"

"Without the affair thing…Yes." Frown.

"Well…You know FDR told his son Eleanor was the one girl in the world, whatever people made of the lovelys hanging about him…" smile.

"I have companions, not 'lovelys'…Inspiration, stimulation by youthful eagerness…Abject need on their parts and often their worlds…And I've asked her to travel with me." Sigh.

"I'm only teasing…I'm sure you're a model hubby…" grin.

"Could we?" sigh.

She put her hands up…"Sorry, again…Just tryin' to get the lowdown…And she uses?…What did she call it? For traveling?"

"Vortex manipulator…Time and space travel on the cheap, I say but she rather likes it. It does allow her to slip into places the TARDIS is too big and bulky to manage in the temporal streams."

"Nice…I'll have to try it."

"It's fine if prefer public transit to a luxury cruise…" he sniffed a bit.

"Don't be a snob, Time Lord." She mock frowned. "Doctor…?" Serious look… "What's it all about?"

Beam…Ah…

"Well, Clara…That could take decades…" eager air.

Sigh…"I don't mean the answer to 'Life, the Universe, and Everything'…Every Douglas Adams' fan knows that's '42'."

"Dangerous knowledge…I've always wondered how'd he got hold of that?" smile.

"Say? He wasn't…One of you?..."

"Nope, not even a Companion that I know of…Just a very gifted writer with a great twinkle…And a very clear view of the Universe as it really is."

"Oh?"

"Totally fracked up and sometimes a bit tragic, but generally a hell of awful fun to kick around in…"

Smile returned, then…

"Clara? What's wrong?" he looked back to where she was staring, into the midst of the falls…

"It's him…" she pointed… "Rasillon…" she blinked at the figure, now rather pleasant expression as it/he floated about the raging, churning waters.

Understandable given his rather casual attire of flowered shirt and slacks, with Hawaiian style leis draped about his neck as he played a rather jaunty piece on bongos. Waving with broad smile to the staring Clara…

"Bongos? Doctor, are those…Bongos?"

"Bongos? You see bongos? I thought you saw Rasillon?"

"Well, ole girl…" River eyed the TARDIS console… "Thanks, if it was ordered. I know it hurt, but if he did gave the order, I know he truly appreciates it. And if he didn't, I'll see to whom- or what- ever. I won't press you there in the tender spot, but could I have a look-see at the happy couple?"

The display showed the Doctor and Clara, strolling by the Falls, looking across.

"It's a pretty form, no question…I'm rather blessed in that one line." she eyed Clara with slight smile.

"Yes, irrationally jealous as all get out…" she nodded… "And don't you go denying you aren't the very same…"

"It's a hard thing to lose the heart and soul of your life, even to yourself…And there is a bit of you in me, thanks to Mum and Dad's propensity to shag under the most terrifying conditions. Poor Mum…Do you miss her too? I suppose you do…She is happy, I can tell you that…And I'm…Thanks to her kindness…Finally free of that one thing that ever shamed me in our relationship…It's a dreadful thing to be so jealous of your own mother, ole girl. Almost wishing, sometimes…" wincing shrug… "But, till the very end…That awful day when I lost and found my mother in one moment, she hadn't seemed like my mother…Just a great girlfriend who made me feel like the alternate choice when she was around. But when she took my hand and tole me to be a good girl…" tears running… "Oh, Mum…Oh, Daddy…I'm trying…I swear."

"Well…Enough…You know I'm younger than I may look…At times…" grin…

She pulled the console display close. "Clara/Oswin Oswald, all records…And I swear, if this is wrong…If he's done wrong for me…I'll put it right, whatever that means. Even if he forgets me and I lose him forever." She eyed the faces before her.

"Yeah…We definitely got the form nice…" grin.

The previous, pre-River-backjump time line…

Hmmphf…Clara, staring…Sitting up suddenly…Accusing expression at the suddenly rather sheepish Doctor.

"Here." River, kindly… Offering a wet cloth.

"Why did you drug me, Doctor? And what was all that about memories…?" Clara taking cloth…Thanks…And applying to forehead.

"You know it really shouldn't have left any…" he began to River who eyed him sternly.

Forging a bond here, love, hush up…

"We…River and I…Needed to compare notes and you'd been acting a bit…"

"I didn't damage the TARDIS before…" she sat upright, annoyed. "You'd no reason…Did she tell you…?" glare at River…

"No, this is nothing to do with that…Clara, you had a sudden lapse…When you and River came into direct contact, buried memories in you were released, a lot of them. At once…And as I told you, you tried to take the TARDIS somewhere very dangerous."

"I see…I think…I don't remember…"

"Natural…The buried memories were intended to stay buried…"

"So you drugged me to keep me from doing that again?"

"Only while we were out…Just in case…See, I'm telling you. Not keeping anything back…"

"But she is…" Clara regarded River… Frowning.

"And so are you, actually…" she eyed the Doctor, annoyed… "What's going on, Doctor? What, can't a stranger be let in on the great secret?"

"Clara…"

"No, she's right Doctor…She deserves to know the truth…" River, carefully.

"Yes, she does…" Clara, firmly. "So this has something to do with those memories…Which I don't remember and how can I have a raft of buried memories? Unless…" she gave a hard stare at the Doctor… "Did you do something?"

"I think you've put the finger on it, sweetie." River, nodding.


	8. Chapter 8

"Philippi…"

Summary: The Doctor, seeking an answer to the mystery of Clara, has decided to turn to the one person who always has the answer…Even if she never tells him straight out. And gets a message from an old acquaintance…

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

Part VIII…

Current, River-post backjump time…Grassy patch before the Falls…

"Say that again?" the Doctor eyed the stricken Clara, she still staring out at the Falls, trying to make sense of what she'd just seen. "You saw Lord President Rasillon, the most famous leader of Gallifrey, our Founding Time Lord and, as you've been insisting, our 'Julius Caesar'…Very apt by the way, now I think on it…Made us what we are…Were…And trampled on it…You saw him in a Hawaiian shirt and slacks floating above the Falls, playing on bongos? Am I getting the image right?"

"Except, he seemed rather happy as I said…" she noted.

"Well, it would be the first thing like a vacation he's probably ever taken…" shrug…

"Clara? Are you quite sure it wasn't?…Well…"

"No…I'm not. And it would help if you told me more…'Cause I'm getting the impression you do know more…And that River too."

Right…Events taking exactly the same course…I ought to have expected that…And did…

"Yes, we do…But it may be very dangerous to tell you more, Clara…But we…River and I…Do think…"

"So you brought me out here to spoon feed me, so I wouldn't…What?...Make trouble? Doctor? Did I make trouble? Oh, my God…" eyes widened.

"Clara, please…"

"I did do something. Something terrible, didn't I? And River had to go back and reset everything because I did…What did I do? Doctor?"

"It was a bit of trouble…Obviously nothing too bad. And it wasn't your fault…It was mine. I was…Still am, I think…Responsible. All on me, Clara…Really."

"You wouldn't need to leave me out of the loop unless I was the cause, even if I didn't intend it and I might have intended it. Did I?"

"No…Clara…"

"So I did do it, just as you thought I would. You were right about me, weren't you?" She sighed…

He frowning. Girl…

"And if River went back…That means…You couldn't…"

"The TARDIS doesn't deal so well with time distortions…Too bulky, I explained that to you."

"Did I hurt you, Doctor? Doctor, tell me…"

Wan smile… "Only my hearts, love…" he sighed. "Only my hearts…"

"Philippi…A major, decisive battle…Rasillon watching…And you…Lose…" she eyed him.

"Not yet, love…Not by a long stroke…And no firm proof that whoever's watching or going to be watching is the real Rasillon."

"But exactly what happened…What did I do?"

"Calm, Clara…Come on Oswald."

She backed away a bit… "For some reason, I was always a bit nervous about the Oswald after reading about President Kennedy in school. Is that it? Am I a descendant?"

"Of Lee Harvey Oswald? No…And not even related…Well, not since the mid 1700s. Ummn…"

"You checked, then…" hard stare… "You wondered." Curt tone.

"I had to follow any possible leads in figuring you out…"

"And?"

"As I said, no relation…Since about 1746…"

Hah… "With you, that's yesterday."

"Clara, don't do this…Don't start imagining the worst."

"Oh, that's hardly the worst…A US Presidential assassin, heck…I could be Hitler, Stalin, a Dalek…"

He stared…

"They're your big enemies, the ones who escaped even when you let Gallifrey die to stop them, right? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"River mentioned them, of course…Yes." sidelong glance…

"And I looked up them up on the console not long ago when I was looking at some of your enemies I might expect to encounter." She noted, worried.

"Right. Of course…I was a little startled to hear of them again…And to have to think of Gallifrey, 'dying', as you so charmingly noted."

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking. But what did I do, Doctor? It was very bad wasn't it?"

"No…Now, I tole you. And you, Clara…Could never do anything bad, very or otherwise."

"And how'd you know that?"

"I know you better than you know yourself…Right now, anyway."

"All right…Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment officer, UNESS Alaska, ship lost in space during jump failure, all presumed killed…" River tapped the screen. "…Born on Earth…Spitting image of our new companion…And while no records exist, I have the Doctor's testimony that she died, a partial at least, Dalek, if still free in her soul." Smile… "Like to believe I could beat off the Daleks' hive mind."

"And…Clara…The Victorian governess cum barmaid…" she eyed the screen where a split image showed both Oswalds. "And she won the Doctor's heart without even throwing in the Dalek maid as the pity edge…Unless somehow he suspected a connection. Damn it!" she shoved away the screen.

"I knew I should've gone there even if he didn't call me…What the hell have you gone, darling?! What insane, stupid thing did you do to save me?! And damn it, if you had to go ahead and save me, couldn't you have kept me as I was?!"

General shrug to the walls… "You know I'm the jealous type…" wan smile.

"Wait…" she stared at the screen. "I realize the 1860's didn't have great biographic data but there must be some record of her birth…Somewhere in England…1866, the Doctor said." Frown at the blank side of the screen. "He saw a tombstone. Someone knew when she was born…"

Or, told the stone cutter…

Wait…

"Only the family who employed her, her own family, and…One other person…Could have told the cutter what to put on that stone. An employer, especially a private one, in that era probably wouldn't even demand to know her birth year so long as she had references…Which given her background were mostly likely faked…Yes…Her family must have been lower class for her to have started out as a barmaid…Meaning it was unlikely they'd have had much means, if they were even still about…And he said she'd kept her governess' job a secret. Meaning, the most likely person to have told that cutter what to put on the stone was…"

She sighed, closing eyes… "No, he wouldn't lie to me, not deliberately. He didn't know what the full story was on Clara…And yet, for some reason…Either he erased her birth record or she was not born in England, perhaps not even…Yet Oswin Oswald, her life is an open book until she disappeared with her starship." Nod… "But, of course…Her records would have to be complete…It would look suspicious, in her era…And the same for our twenty-first century girl…But with Victorian Clara with two 0s…He could be a bit less thorough. He…No, stupid girl!" she banged her forehead. "Not you, sweetie, me…" she cooed to the now blinking console… "No…Not him…Not my present doctor…But…The Doctor who did this…The stupid sot who decided I meant too much to him to give up…He could. All right, then…" she eyed the console. "What do you say to a little trip, ole girl? To Victorian England, 1866…We may have to stay a bit…Stakeouts can take time. But we'll be back in time for tea." Grin…Sudden hesitation.

"I'll need you to do a bit of a stiff thing, just this once…" she eyed the console. "He can't know we've gone, understand? I swear it's for his good as well as the Universe's this time."

Panels lit up…

"That's my ole girl…Thanks." She beamed. Setting controls.

"After all, even if he hasn't done it yet, turnabouts fair play, eh?" smile…As the TARDIS began dematerializing.


	9. Chapter 9

"Philippi…"

Summary: The Doctor, seeking an answer to the mystery of Clara, has decided to turn to the one person who always has the answer…Even if she never tells him straight out. And gets a message from an old acquaintance…

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

Part IX…

November 1866, Earth time…

Surface of Jupiter's ice-crusted watery moon, Europa…A solitary figure in red space suit carefully regarding an instrument panel. About a hundred meters away, a blue police box, its top light bright.

Hmmn…No doubt about it…River pressed several buttons, the instrument panel going black.

The Martians were conducting biological experiments here…And that damned water-borne virus that caused the destruction of the First Expedition was engineered here. They must have been trying to re-engineer themselves for their deteriorating climate and an experiment went very wrong.

Well, comfort I suppose to know humans weren't the only intelligent life form in this solar system to do serious ecological harm. Though they manage to mutate the virus to a harmless form here before it could destroy all life in the ocean below the crust here…Must have been the UV and other radiation on Mars' surface that caused a sample or two to go wild again.

That should merit a publication in Terran Galactic Archaeology…

She felt a vibration…Ah, I'm being paged at last…

"All right, sweetie…" she told her suit microphone. "I'm on my…"

The TARDIS suddenly appeared before her…

"Well, fine…Much appreciated, girl…But lets not panic…I have to go in after he leaves, you know."

She hurried to the door, stood a moment. "Decontaminate, please…I don't want to bring anything nasty in."

A variety of UV and microwave radiation as well as heat playing over the suit a moment…She entered as it stopped.

"Well?" she removed helmet, moving to the main console.

Rather nice being in the hubby's own suit…A bit like wearing one of his shirts…

"Right, temporal distortion…Earth's surface…England…London…That should be it." She sighed.

"Took you long enough, sweetie." She frowned.

Slight dimming of panel lights. "Don't be like that, girl. You know I've enjoyed the last year with you…But you must admit except for a little chance to study Europa, it's been a bit draggy."

"All right then…" she nodded at the resumption of normal light. "Lets see…Presuming that's your signature and you ought to know, eh? He's finally come to set things in motion Clara Oswin…Oswaldwise. What?" she eyed the screen. "What do you mean, it's not you? Not your temporal signature? Full analysis, now! And be ready to jump out of here…!"

Earth, 1924, Niagara Falls, Canadian side…

Post backjump timeline…

"What do you mean, you know me better than I do myself?" Clara frowned.

"Well…I do." The Doctor shrugged.

"No…" she blinked, eyes bulging… "Tell me I didn't…A married…Whatever you really are…"

"Gallifreyan humanoid…And no, of course not…What do you take me for?"

Slight concealed smile on his part…

Rather nice to think the possibility occurred to her…But of course…

"Sorry…It's just…I'm trying to think of all the worst things I might have done and that rather tops the list…"

"It does? Seriously? The worst?"

"Personal matters matter too, Doctor…I'm sure your wife would agree with me." Frown.

Men…Even Gallifreyan humanoid men…

"I'm sure she would…" he nodded.

"So what did you mean?"

"I've told you I met versions of you before…"

"Who were not me…At least as far as I can…Whoa…" she stopped.

"I remembered, didn't I? Finally…?" wide-eyed stare…

"Well, Clara…" diplomatically…

"I remembered them…My other lives…What, was I evil in one of them? Did you not tell me that?"

"No, not at all…You're remarkably good in all your lives…Well…Those I know of…"

"Then what the devil did I do, Doctor? I can't help you without more to go on, you know."

"Exactly…" he eyed her.

"What?"

1866…Europan surface, inside the TARDIS…

"All right, he or whoever this is…Used a vortex manipulator…But it's distinctively his temporal signature, even if not your big footprint, love…And don't pout. I have rather big feet myself, in both my current forms." River, tapping console. "All right, I'm going to go now…Oh, now don't do that…" she frowned at the rapidly blinking screens and sudden alarms… "We discussed this all year. You can't come with me, you'd stick out like a sore thumb. We wouldn't have parked here if we didn't need Jupiter's gravitational/temporal distortions to mask you a bit. Now, listen, you just wait here like a good TARDIS, keep a channel open to monitor my vitals as best you can and if I seem to be in trouble come running…And if he or anyone else comes looking for you, run back to 1924. I've left a message for my current doctor and my other current self and they'll know what to do, but I'm sure I'll be right back. Ok?"

Silence…Screens blank, then white.

"Ok. He won't blame you if anything happens, don't worry. I've made it clear I did this all on my lonesome." She set her vortex manipulator, vanishing a second later…

"Yowzah…" she grinned, reappearing almost instantaneously. "I think we've got the trail, girl…Took two weeks in London but I found her family. She was left, if you can believe it, in a basket, with note." She pulled out the note. "'deer frends…some mates of mine tole me you lost your little girl the last month in the cholera and seein…' Lord, Doctor…A bit obvious on the misspelling… 'as I kant keep this one, Im beggin yew to take the leetle thing off me hands and not see her ded. Thanks to you, Lord bless. Clara Oswin is her first names, thanks.' So…I wasn't born in London, probably not on Earth and probably not in 1866. He brought me...Her. What?" she eyed the flickering screen.

"How do you know that it was him?" a hologram of Clara appeared.

"Tell me when you're going to use the interface, please…" River frowned… "I know you're dying of curiosity but it's a bit unnerving to see myself in that form all on a sudden, knowing she's likely capable of as much as I am."

"Awaiting…" TARDIS Clara, sternly.

"Look closely, girl…" River waved the note… "Whose handwriting?"

"99.9999999999% match. A 0.000000001% margin for falsification. Acceptable conclusion given data available."

"Thanks. It was him. He brought me here, left me…Her…With Clara's adoptive family…Knowing she had to be here, live that life…And die, so that he could start the events that would lead to her survival as Clara Oswald."

"Logical, but not confirmed. Additional data is required."

"Here's some…" River pulled out a cube. "It's genetic data from the hospital on Earth where Oswin Oswald will be born. Along with a blood sample from little 1866 me…Some cord blood I scooped before the family returned and found the basket and DNA from Clara that I kept when we touched in 1924. It's a perfect three-way match. It's the same person, and the Doctor brought her here…And I think now, I know from where…" she eyed the hologram who passed a hand through the cube extended to her.

"Confirmed…Genetic match of all three." Nod.

"And if you'll examine the temporal trace I took from the baby Clara's aural recording…I think we'll have the key piece...Oh, God, Doctor…My love…Stupid, stupid sot." she shook her head.

"What have you done…?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Philippi…"

Summary: The Doctor, seeking an answer to the mystery of Clara, has decided to turn to the one person who always has the answer…Even if she never tells him straight out. And gets a message from an old acquaintance…

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

Part X…

Earth, 1924, Niagara Falls, Canadian side…

Pre backjump timeline… (Pay attention, there will be a quiz…Just kidding. But, there will be a quiz.)

River, wiping grime from her face… "Do have a change? Something appropriate…" Glance to the Doctor…

"The dress closet in your parents' old bedroom, two flights down…I think Zelda Fitzgerald left something."

"Zelda Fitzgerald? Flapper, eh? Nice." Clara, somewhat recovered…Staring at the Doctor as was River…River somewhat grimmer. Hmmn…Clara, blinking…"You have a closet full of women's clothing?"

"Several floors full, actually…So…She…Just left it, eh?" puckish look, River. Clara, startling him slightly by wearing the exact same expression…

"She and Scott brought a trunk…We toured Paris for a week…Long and rather drunken story." He noted.

"Fine…I may have to alter it." River headed for the stairs.

"Not a problem, they won't be coming by for it, I'm sure."

"Did he write anything while he was with you? F. Scott, I mean…" Clara asked.

"No, not really…Zelda wrote a rather nice short story, though…I rather think he was jealous of her talent, really. No encouragement at all." He paused. "So, as to our little…"

"Memory lapse…And this thing about my being your wife…" grin. "Don't know if I like that…I'm going to marry you in the future?"

"No, actually you married me in the past. It seems…" he sighed.

"I can't be River…" she shook her head. "I don't remember anything about her."

"Not twenty minutes ago, you did…" he pointed out.

"But you're saying, in fact…I'm her older self…?" she blinked.

"Regenerated, in some unusual way…But a way that seems to have deliberately included memory suppression…I say suppression not removal or wiping as it's quite clear you do have River's memories in there, some…" he paused.

"I can't dredge up a single…" She eyed his pondering face. "What? You've thought of something?"

"River's memories were stored…In a computer, one of the greatest ever built…In one of the greatest libraries ever constructed…"

"Stored?" Clara eyed him… "You mean she…"

He waved, frantically… "You mustn't say a word…She doesn't know about that…At least, I'm fairly certain she doesn't. It hasn't happened to her yet."

"Doctor? You mean to say I die and you didn't prevent it?" Clara, startled. "I wind up in a computer, again?" shaking head.

Wry grin…"And I got out, eh? Doctor…? Did you get me out?"

"I couldn't have…" he said slowly. "There was no possible way to…Unless…"

"You went and saved me, didn't you?…You clever boy… " she beamed, then slight nervous look. "You do realize I'm not comfortable with the marriage and being another person yet…Particularly the marriage…"

"What?" he stared blankly, coming out of his reverie…If there is a way… "Oh, right…I understand, yes…"

"Doctor…" she eyed him, a troubled look… "We don't…"

"Don't what?"

"Children…?"

"What?!"

"Well, it's only natural…Surely we've…Ummn…"

"Clara…?"

"What? I'm not good enough for a Gallifreyan Time Lord to make out with?" she frowned. "You know, frankly…I can't speak for my other self but I want children, one day…You may as well know that right now."

He blinked.

"What…?"

"Yeah…We do." River, now in 20s style outfit, stepping into the main control room…Blouse, slacks, short jacket, flapper hat…Scarf thrown round shoulders.

"Interesting conversation. What have I missed?" she eyed them.

Europan surface, 1866…

"So it's true…He brought her from the future…And you're fairly certain about the time?" River eyed the holographic Clara before her.

"It is impossible to be precise but yes, within a century or two, that is the era the trace recording indicates."

"Oswin's era…The baby is Oswin…He brought Oswin to 1866 and left her with Clara's parents…She became Clara Oswin Oswald, lived, met the Doctor, and died at the hands of an alien parasite in the form of an ice woman…And was reborn as Clara Oswald in the late 20th century. So…?" frown…

"Where do I come in? And what was the point of letting her die again…Why was it necessary?"

"I sense you are asking rhetorical questions." The hologram noted. "But that your primary concern is 'where I came in'. And that the logical answer pleases you emotionally."

"It's always nice to be shown how much you're loved, sweetie…" River smiled…A tear running down…

"Well…" she brushed it off… "At least now we know…I wasn't regenerated…I was uploaded." She began setting controls on her vortex manipulator.

"You are traveling again?" Holographic Clara, the slightest of peeved tones.

"I'll be right back…" River sighed. "Just have to speak to a stone cutter in 1892."

Post backjump timeline, 1924, Niagara Falls…Canadian side…

"So you're afraid to tell me for fear it might trigger what happened? But if I already…?" Clara paused.

Oh…

"Exactly…" he nodded. "It hasn't happened yet…In this timeline…"

"But if River's 'backjump' prevented my sudden…'Consciousness expansion'?…"

"A good way to put it, yes…" he nodded…

"…then how do you know all about it? Did she go back and tell you all this first, then back again?"

"I'm a Time Lord, Clara…A part of my mind operates outside the normal constraints…Though I don't know 'all about it'…I had to learn a deal from River…But I did realize immediately it was all true and that…" he patted his suit…

"Where's…?"

"You mean this?" she pulled out the sonic screwdriver she'd purloined from his coat during their walk when he'd helped her over some rocks during their search for the Rasillon "vision"…

"You fool…" she glared…

"Clara…You…"

"Of course there was another trigger, it fired with my vision, Doctor…My love…" tears running… "How could you do this? How could you be so insane?!" she twisted clenched hands…But kept the screwdriver aimed at him.

"I've no idea, Clara…I haven't done it yet…"

"And now River's gone…The TARDIS is gone, Doctor…Look…" she held up the screwdriver…

"River…Gone? In my TARDIS?"

"And the TARDIS helped her…It tried to conceal the temporal shift its departure made…But I knew she'd done it. So I knew what to look for to unmask it."

"Clara? Or am I speaking to River, now?"

"Both…Oh, you goddamn fool!...I can't even put this right now, unless I…" she focused, rubbing a temple... "No, I can only remember what's she done now…It's not fixed…Doctor, if you love me you have to give this up!"

"Clara? How can I when I don't even know…?"

"You made an alliance, Doctor…And you will again…"

"An alliance…With whom?"

"Whom do you think?! I…" she gasped… "No!...I can't…" she staggered…He grabbed her…

"River?! Tell me…? Clara?..." he shook her….

"Doctor…" a voice, calling…He turned to see Rasillon…In suit, glasses…Warm smile…

"Well, Dr. Smith…And how are we today?" Rasillon, rich, kindly voice…

"What?..." The Doctor rose from the couch on which he lay…Staring round…

An office…Well furnished…Books lining the walls, several framed certificates on the walls listing various degrees and honors…

"Still troubled by that dream, my boy?" Rasillon, glancing at open writing pad on his knee. "Care to talk about it?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Philippi…"

Summary: The Doctor, seeking an answer to the mystery of Clara, has decided to turn to the one person who always has the answer…Even if she never tells him straight out. And gets a message from an old acquaintance…

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

Part XI…

Europan surface, The TARDIS main control room…

"Fifty-one seconds…" The holographic Clara frowned at the returned River…In Victorian costume...Short jacket, large, flowered hat, sweeping long skirt. "Hardly 'right back'…"

"Give us allowance for human frailty, love…" River sighed. "I had rather a rough time avoiding the Doctor…And that bastard parasitic so-called 'Great Intelligence'…" frown. "He's likely to do us some trouble in the future…But lets be headed back…Ahead…"

"To the Doctor?" the hologram, rather eagerly.

"Yes, lo…Say, wait a bit!…" as the TARDIS dematerialized… "You know I might have had more errands to do, girl!" glare…

"Let understand this…" The Doctor eyed Rasillon in his rather mid-20th century suit and steel framed glasses as he strode about the room. "You're claiming to be a psychotherapist of some sort…"

"I like to think so…" jovial tone, warm beam… "The Ministry would as well, I'm sure."

"Ah, the Ministry…Earth…Or…?"

"Still with all that about Time Lords and alien worlds, Matthew?"

"Matthew? That's my name in this little fantasy? Dull sort of a name…Did you pick it?"

"If you like…Certainly…But if you prefer to be called…"

"The Doctor? I rather do…"

"As I've so often told you, my boy…Perfectly fine by me. Whatever you like." Renewed jovial beam.

"Very kind of you…Dr. Rasillon, I presume?"

"Well, the full title is of course, Deputy Minister Dr. Rasillon, but very good, my boy. We're making progress today."

"I'm so anxious to do so, you can't imagine." Pleasant tone.

"Sarcasm is counter-productive, my boy…" kindly tone. "You know that here at the Ministry…"

"So this isn't a psychiatrist or psychotherapist's clinic?" careful look round.

"Well…That is my field and we do like to think that is a large part of our work here at the Ministry. As you should know, dear boy."

"The 'Ministry' again…So that's important, eh?"

"The Nation depends on us, Doctor. You once understood that."

"Ah, we're getting somewhere…" the Doctor paced a bit, pausing… "I assume by 'The Nation' you mean Gallifrey…"

"Ah, 'Gallifrey'…" Rasillon smiled. "That fantastical place you talk of…Your 'home world' that you abandoned to its fate."

"Yes…And your talk of my 'should knowing that' refers to some stew of duty and guilt…Yet you called yourself, 'deputy minister'…Unusual for you, Lord Rasillon…" shrewd look… "Modesty? Hardly, in you. Unless…Sometimes the 'deputy' can be the real power behind the throne…"

"Very good, my boy…" grin. "Yes, as you knew before your little…Problem…I much prefer to maintain a position a bit behind the curtain. Now as to this 'Gallifrey'…The place you so often refer to…"

"Yes!" happy grin… "You are dispensing a few, aren't you? Clues, I mean. You, Rasillon…Or whoever you are, really…Are telling me that you've been manipulating behind the scenes. And you certainly have…Almost since the very beginning haven't you?"

"I have been Deputy Minister since the Ministry was founded, my boy." Kindly beam. "I must say I'm very pleased with…"

Sudden knock…Both looked…Rasillon from his chair, the Doctor standing near a bookcase…

"River?" he stared at the anxious face on the other side of the now open doorway. River in dress suit, clenching hands.

"Matthew? Minister Rasillon, please excuse me…I was just anxious to see Matthew, it's been weeks."

"Clara…" Rasillon sighed, rising to face her. "Now you know it's important Matthew's rest cure not be interrupted until he's fully recovered."

"Clara? Well, makes a sort of sense I suppose." The Doctor pondered. "But how would you know about Clara? Or is this just me? Am I still with her at Niagara Falls? Is this another heart attack/near death?"

Rlver/Clara, anxious look to Rasillon… "This is what you call improvement?"

Stern look…

"…Sir?"

"Progress, my dear. And a degree of improvement. But you should not be here you know that…" Rasillon pressed a button on his desk. "And you stole whose outfit this time? Miss Song's?"

Shrewdly sly grin from River/Clara… "I couldn't find my clothes, I just borrowed this for a bit. And I am Ms. Song." Nod to the Doctor…

Husky male attendants at door in white uniforms…

"Ah…Lovely…" The Doctor eyed the three attendants… "The men in white coats, eh? Bit cliché, aren't they?"

"We have to escape, Doctor!" River/Clara raced to him… "Use this to summon your TARDIS!" she pulled out…A screwdriver.

"Now…Now…Miss Oswald? Now where did you get that?"

"Don't think it'll do, love." The Doctor shrugged. "But appreciate the thought."

"No? Oh…Rasillon's jamming it, eh?" River/Clara nodded shrewdly, tossing screwdriver.

"Now, Miss Oswald…" the lead attendant came forward. "We want to come back to our room like a good girl…"

"The Doctor's wife is not a 'good girl'!" she cried, shoving a bookcase onto the attendants, two of whom were knocked flat, the last retreating back out of the office, she slamming door.

"'Miss Oswald' indeed. Don't worry, my love…" she beamed at the Doctor. "I haven't again been brainwashed by the Silence to kill you…I know the truth!"

"Oh…" Rasillon sighed, shaking head. "There goes months of therapy…"

"Hah! Therapy…Torture, you mean." she sneered. "I deceived you, you never got me to believe that twaddle…I know who I am…" she paused.

Uh… "Doctor?"

"River Song…Formerly Mels…Formerly Melody Pond…Futurally…Actually…Clara Oswin Oswald…" he noted, apologetically.

"You're a busy person." He smiled at her stare.

"Right…" nod… "Well, if we can't summon the TARDIS, I'll get us out of here with my vortex manipulator…" she pulled off her suit, opening shirt cuff and rolling up one arm of her shirt to reveal…

"Uh…River?" the Doctor, diplomatically. "That appears to be a hospital id bracelet."

"They'd like you to think that, Doctor." She gave a triumphant glance. "But I can't be outwitted that easily." Pressing on the band at several points…

Hmmn…Doesn't seem to be working.

"Now Miss Oswald, really." Rasillion frowned. "You're endangering staff, your friend Dr. Smith, and your own recovery. And poor Miss Song, my assistant must be missing her clothes… I must ask you to cease and desist…As you hear, even… 'The Doctor'…admits your so-called time travel thing is merely a hospital id bracelet."

"I said appears to be…Not that it is…" The Doctor corrected.

"Please, Doctor…You're only making it worse…" Rasillion sighed. "Clara? We wouldn't want to go back to Room 101 now, would we?" hard stare.

"What?" small voice, followed by an attempt at bravado… "Never heard of…It."

"Room 101? How very Orwellian…" The Doctor noted.

"What is Room 101, Miss Oswald?" Rasillon, a bit sternly now…

"The…Worst…Place…In the world…" she mumbled, her poise breaking… "No…" she trembled. "Don't send me back there, I'll be good…I'll stop talking about…Things…Doctor?! Don't let them take me!"

"Stop!" he frowned at the two attendants now moving on her as she backed away…Terrified.

"Doctor…" Rasillon eyed him. "You know you are to blame here. Ms. Oswald is simply repeating the fantasies you've passed on to her during your times together."

"Now I know this is but a dream…River Song dependent on my fantasies?" the Doctor smiled. Frown again to the attendants now clambering over the books and crockery on the office floor by the upturned bookcase… "Keep off, there!"

"Ah…" triumphant beam from Rasillon. "So you do admit these wild tales of adventure and rebellion…This 'time and space travelogue'…Is all nothing but fantasy?"

"No!" River/Clara shrieked at the attendants grabbed her…

"Let her go…And I'll agree to anything you want…" the Doctor eyed Rasillon. "Just don't harm her…"

"We are endeavoring to help her, my boy. As we strive to help the world, here."

"Listen to him…" River/Clara, sarcastically. "The Ministry, help? Nothing but lies!"

"Ms. Oswald…" Rasillon, sternly.

The Doctor, shrewd look… "Method in her madness, eh? What are you up to here, at this 'Ministry'?"

"Dark place, dark, dark place…Don't leave me here, Doctor!" River/Clara shrieked again. Shaking off an attendant as Rasillon eyed the two with a wave to hold off.

"Don't leave me here in this terrible…" she began.

"Asylum…" he finished. Closing eyes.

"And I did…Clara…Oswin…Forgive me…All right." He turned to Rasillon. "What will it take?" he indicated River/Clara. "You know what I mean…"

"Your complete cooperation in the program and full return to your duties, my boy." Rasillon smiled. "But, I think it's time we toured the Ministry…Jog the old memories a bit, eh?...And to show you my good faith, Ms. Oswald may come. If she minds…"

"Minister Rasillon…" apologetic sigh…All turning to see a rather professional-looking Clara, hair bunned tightly, in glasses…Wearing lab coat and, somewhat spoiling the professionalism, from what trailed forlornly below…A hospital gown…Slippers completing the effect.

"Miss Song…Clara here is very sorry about this, aren't you, Clara?" stern look at River/Clara.

Who glared…

"I'm River Song, wife of the Doctor, not you…" she fumed. "Not you…"

"Hello, Matthew…" Clara/Melody sighed at him. "Looking well. I hope you're better today."

"Peachy." The Doctor nodded. "Now why would you be Rasillon's assistant?…Ah…" he smiled. "The essential piece, that's what you are…Very good, we are making progress."

Clara/Melody peeking at Rasillon…Perturbed expression.

"Your fiancee is a bit better today, Melody…Definitely…" Rasillon, nodding.

"My Husband Is No One's 'Fiancee'!" River/Clara, howling.

"Clara…" Rasillon sternly… "If you want to avoid going back to Room 101 and to spend some time out of your own room you must behave yourself."

"Fiancee?" The Doctor nodded… "Transitory state, bridging our relationship…Not a bad choice of euphemism I suppose."

"Do you remember that Matthew?" Clara/Melody, carefully. "That would be progress…"

"Well, I certainly remember you, Clara…" he noted with wan smile. "Ah, but you're using Melody here…Right…" he nodded to the frowns of Clara/Melody and Rasillon.

"She's a trap! A trick! Don't believe in her, Doctor, she'll betray you…!" River/Clara howled, twisting in the attendants' grips.

"This is most unfortunate…" Clara/Melody sighed. "I thought he might be recovered in time for us to go ahead with the ceremony on December 24…Matthew?" she looked at him, resigned air. "Couldn't you pull yourself together for me and the ministry? It's so important we make the deadline."

"Why?" he stared. "What is so…" pause.

December 24…Yes, of course…

"The day Clara died…In 1892."

"Good riddance…" River/Clara, sharply.

"What?" Clara/Melody stared. Then back to Rasillon who shrugged. "More time-travel?"

"Got it on the brain, clearly…" Rasillon sighed. "Reflects a wanting to alter things, doubtless…"

"Are you sorry you asked me to marry you, Matthew?" Clara/Melody… "Is that it? It is, isn't it?" hard stare.

River/Clara, reddening but saying nothing as an attendant eyed her sternly. The Doctor moving about slowly, picking up and examining several fallen books, ignoring Clara/Melody's question, for now.

"But why are you involved here, eh? The manipulator, the puppet master? Am I just using you for symbolism or are you really playing a part in this?" the Doctor, pausing, eyed Rasillon…

Clara/Melody, sidelong shrewd glance to Rasillon… "He's still got his keen edge, he knows you're the man he must deal with."

"The only one who can get him out of this fix…" she smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

"Philippi…"

Summary: The Doctor, seeking an answer to the mystery of Clara, has decided to turn to the one person who always has the answer…Even if she never tells him straight out. And gets a message from an old acquaintance…

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

Part XII…

Scene from "Brazil" of the Ministry of Information, Records…Vast hall…Clerks busy as bees, carts rolling at breakneck speed, paper flying between desks… Rasillon, Clara/Melody, River/Clara, and the Doctor watching from just outside Rasillon's "office"…

"Welcome back, Matthew…Sorry…'Doctor'…To the Ministry of Information!…" expansive spread of arms, broad beam.

Clerks intensifying their pace as his gaze fell on them…

"Isn't it wonderful, darling?" Clara/Melody beaming…Patting the Doctor's arm and attempting with some effort to take it through hers. He, after a surprised moment, reluctantly allowing…

River/Clara glaring…But with attendants on either side, saying nothing for present.

"And one day, all this will be ours…Yours…" Clara/Melody, rather gushing tone…

"Really? All this…? Delightful. Paper records, eh? I like paper…" the Doctor noted.

"Yes, yes, my boy. Computers are all very well…" Rasillon nodding… "But nothing beats the grasp of a solid paper bearing the information you need. Ink and paper, smell it…Wonderful…"

"Blood…Is that wonderful, too?" River/Clara…Innocent look.

"My dear…" Rasillon, pleasant smile… "Well, come along, come along…Much to see, little time to waste…"

"Yes, I imagine I must be very near death, if this is the same scenario of a near-death experience as before…" the Doctor nodded. "Was it Clara? Whatever triggered her renewed memory burst?"

"Doctor…" Rasillon smiled. "This is the Ministry of Information, Acquisition Section…Not Dispersal…"

"And another piece…You are keeping things back, thanks for the warning…" shrewd nod.

"It's what he tells you you shouldn't believe, you know…" River/Clara, urgently.

Niagara Falls, Canada, 1924…

Post-backjump timeline…

"Well, next time you might wait for me…But thanks, girl…" River noted to the TARDIS console. "Well, one year of my life/lives gone…Lets hope it was worth it." Peering at the screen display of the area around the TARDIS…

"Say? Tell me, why this 'Clara' form? Why not me or the Doctor? And why don't you like my other self? I thought we got on well enough, despite loving the same fellow."

"She's the essential element…" holographic Clara reappeared. "The Doctor should be happy…And if he must find pleasure in physicality as well as in communion with me, that is acceptable…But she is a threat he will not oppose." She faded out.

"Yes, I know…And we must…" River nodded. Peering again at the screen… "So where are they? Can you find them?"

The screen displayed Clara kneeling by the Doctor…Apparently trying to revive him…

"Not again…" River sighed. "Can you get us there?"

"Spacial range below the safety threshold, complicated by time distortions…47% probability…" holographic Clara resumed...

"Fine, I'll…" River, cut off by the sudden lurch…

"Probability of termination of the Doctor resulting in emergency regeneration, 78% if bipedal transport used. Engaging…" the hologram faded again.

Sudden screech…

"Really? I think it's time to restore manual control, girl." River frowned. "Did we…Ah…Good…" she saw Clara on screen hurrying, clearly toward the TARDIS.

"Lock her out of the control system…River Song, Doctor's code 5A…" she pulled at a bag on her side…

"Hmmn…Should've changed before we left, he'll guess where I've been and what I've been up to…" she frowned at her Victorian outfit, hurrying to the door…Locked.

"I meant her, now don't be foolish, girl! You can keep us distinct. Now open up and let me get…"

Hmmn…She eyed the screen turning to her…

The Falls, raging at the door…

Lovely…Just lovely…Set us right down at the…

"Whoa!" she grabbed as the TARDIS swayed and toppled over, into the water…

My husband paling around with a younger/older version of me…A year digging holes on Europa, punctuated by two visits to dreary Victorian England, without even the fun of a Dickensian Christmas…Now this.

Really lovely year I'm having…She groaned, finding herself flat on a wall…

"That holiday had best be spectacular, Doctor!" she called.

Wait…Why are we moving so fast?

"Look at that, Archie…" a middle-aged woman of respectable if a bit dowdy 1920's dress, staring at the blue "Telephone Call" box with blinking light at top, now turned on its side and floating in the rushing torrent toward the precipice of the Falls. "You think it's real?" "Eh…Some stunt…Another fellow doing the Falls in a fancy barrel." Her shorter husband, likewise in respectable garb, bowler hat firmly planted on head, shook his head.

"Bit more style, give him that." He nodded, with judicious look.

Pre-backjump timeline, 1924…TARDIS control room…

"Well?" River, cool stare… "What did I miss?" she repeated… "And yes, other self is right, we want children."

"Must you call me that?... 'Other self'?" Clara frowned. "Makes me sound like a clone or some kind of robot…" she eyed the Doctor nervously. "I'm not a robot, Doctor?" uncertain.

"No…Definitely not…The Shard people would have detected that when they tried to upload you, remember?" he pointed out.

"True enough…Phew." She nodded. Turning back to River… "Can't we just stick to 'Clara' for now?"

"Certainly…And 'The Missus' will do for me." Sly grin to the frowning Doctor…

River…

"Fine…'Missus'…" Clara rolled eyes…

What, am I back in school?

"Nice duds…" she eyed River…

"Appropriate for the era, I'd say…" River noted. "Doctor? I'm waiting…"

"Say? Should I go change?" Clara asked.

"In a bit, Clara, with River…I'd prefer you not go about alone just yet." The Doctor, carefully. "And River, I was just explaining to Clara about her memory pulse."

"You mean about how she's actually the older version?" innocent smile…

Clara blinking…Older?

"I don't think physical age is a useful concept here, my girl." He noted. "And don't be catty…" he whispered, coming close.

"Tell me I look nice…" she whispered back… "I'm overdue for compliments."

"You look beautiful, as always…Now stop and behave."

"Silly young thing, wasn't I?" Clara, archly. "So, where exactly was I taking us? When I went off my nut, as you said."

"I didn't say that…" The Doctor, perturbed. "Actually you were quite rational, just a bit…Intense."

"A Dalek facility…" River cut in. Shrugging look to the Doctor's anxious one. No point in dodging it, Doctor…

"Dalek…" Clara blinked… "I read about those in the library here…The ultimate adaptive warmachine cyborg warrior race, the primary enemy of the Time Lords, they exist to conquer and make soufflés."

She blinked again…The Doctor and River eyeing her…

"No, that's not right…They break eggs to make soufflés…What?" she stared at them.

"What the hell am I saying?" anxious expression.

"It's Oswin's defense mechanism…Her mental block against the Daleks' hive mind programming…" the Doctor noted. "It's still buried, in you."

"Hive? Like the Borg on Star Trek?"

"Actually, yes." The Doctor nodded, intrigued. "Star Trek, you say…What, did someone else visit you from another planet?"

"It's a famous American television program, Doctor." River, dryly. "I wrote several of their scripts, based on our adventures when I was exploring twentieth-century Earth culture and got stranded for a few years…"

"You were stranded on Earth and didn't call me…?" the Doctor eyed her…

Oh…

She nodded…Wry smile.

"I'll try to remember and keep my phone line open." He noted. "Should you have told me about that?"

"Nothing major happens with that one." She lied.

"Right…" Sidelong look.

"Excuse me, current problem?" Clara, frowning. Wait…

"Am I there? If that's the future?"

"I've said all I should." River, sweet smile. "You'll have to forgive me, Doctor's orders."

"But if it's in your past but our future…?" Clara began…

"Paradox, don't go there, Clara, really…" the Doctor sighed. "It just leads to headache and worry."

"And you're right, we should get back to the current problem…Older people are so wise, aren't they, dear?" River, sweet smile to the Doctor who frowned at her.

"Go and get me a glass of water…" Clara frowned… "So long as you're determined to make me 'Grandma'." Smile.

"Demanding old biddy, aren't we? How do you tolerate her, Doctor?" River, grin.

"Ladies, please?" the Doctor sighed.

"Shall we stop?" River to Clara… "I think he's had enough." Clara nodded.

"So what Dalek facility and why would it be so important that we go there?" Clara asked.

"You were trying to prevent something he did…" River noted, calmly.

"River…" the Doctor, quietly.

"If it triggers something, all to the good…" she shrugged. "We're not going anywhere…We've locked you out of the control system." She explained to Clara.

"Doctor….?" She eyed his pensive face…

"Well, I'm just…" he began…

"That's how it started, isn't it?" River turned to Clara…Who eyed her calmly.

"He started thinking about it…"

"River?" he looked at her…

"Oh, the trigger fired again when she thought about the Daleks, Doctor." River waved a hand impatiently. "That odd bit about the soufflés was the giveaway. You have regained your memories, haven't you?" she eyed Clara.

"Clara?" the Doctor stared. She regarded him, saying nothing…

"So, care to tell us?" River, calmly… "Or do we just replay the last scene again?"

"You think you know him…" Clara said, calmly…Grim stare. "You don't know him, what he's capable of…He's got ice in his heart…"

"No…" River, grimly. "That I'll never…" she stopped…

"You're not warning me…" she blinked at the girl.

"You're telling me why…"


	13. Chapter 13

"Philippi…"

Summary: The Doctor, seeking an answer to the mystery of Clara, has decided to turn to the one person who always has the answer…Even if she never tells him straight out. And gets a message from an old acquaintance…

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

Part XIII…

Niagara Falls, Canada, 1924…Post-backjump timeline…

"Hello?! If you would, girl…I can't reach the controls from here!" River called as the TARDIS bobbed like a cork in the frothing onrush…The rocks and drop dead ahead.

"Manual control has been engaged." Holographic Clara appeared…Apparently standing sideways.

"Fine, disengage manual control!" River called.

"Manual control has been engaged…To avert possible damage, set coordinates or disengage manual control."

"Don't you hear me?! Disengage manual control!" River tried again…Oh, ow!...Bang to head as the TARDIS rolled on its side…

"What, you're suddenly vexed with me as well? It wasn't a picnic for me on Europa all year either, you know? All right, can't you tell me what's wrong?! This is not going to help the Doctor if you're damaged!"

"Warning:…" the hologram taking a stern, "we are not amused" tone. "Manual control engaged. Serious threat situation. To avert damage, set coordinates or disengaged manual control. Hello?! River?! Do you hear me?! Don't you see what's happening?!" the "Clara" face showing anxiety, anger. "Are you sleeping?! Wake up, you stupid cow!"

River crawling down to the floor…Trying to move up the floor…Now the side wall…To reach the console

"Well, nice to see your human interface protocol retained my enhancements…But why?..." she lunged to grab a metal protrusion from the bottom of the console, swinging legs up to catch on…

Thud as the TARDIS glanced off a boulder and with a mighty creak and shudder, plunged over the Falls.

Below, Clara looking up in astonishment…And horror…As several by-passers, coming over to where the pretty girl kneeling by the young gent who'd suddenly collapsed seemed in need of help, loudly commented on the strange large blue barrel or box going over the Falls…

"Yes…" "Deputy Minister Dr." Rasillon beamed at the desperately striving to seem busy clerks and attendants jumping about as the party strolled through the vast hall of the Ministry of Information, Acquisitions Section… "Here is the beating heart of our beloved Ministry…Where the knowledge that allows us to maintain tranquil and permanent order is secured."

"By hook or by crook…" River/Clara…Cautious eyeing of Rasillon who gave her a broad smile…Wagging finger.

"Miss Oswald…"

"Mix of 'Brazil' and '1984', very apt with you in command…" the Doctor noted. "I take it this 'vital information' is extracted by rather questionable means?"

"Where the Nation's good is concerned, Matthew…No means are questionable."

"Matthew?" Clara/Melody stared at him as he staggered a little…

"Matthew? You'd best sit down…" Rasillon urged, concerned tone. "Bit of a strain to suddenly resume your gadding about so quickly after all these months, my boy."

"Polite way of letting me know I'm almost dead…Thanks…" the Doctor croaked. "Yes…I think I will have that seat…"

River/Clara rushing to help him, beating out Clara/Melody…Quick sticking of tongue toward loser…

"Miss Oswald…" Rasillon frowned as she helped the Doctor to a chair by a desk toward the left side of the vast hall. "Inappropriate behavior in public normally confers demerits. I'm willing to overlook one lapse given your concern for my old friend but…"

"'Old friend'?…That a reference to our numerous encounters or…?"

"You're the son he never had…" Clara/Melody…Rasillon merely beaming.

"What…?" the Doctor rose…

"There, better already." Rasillon nodded… "Come then, people…Melody, please take notes to type up later…Lets continue."

"'The son he never…'" the Doctor stared. "And you said…" he eyed Clara/Melody, notebook now open in one hand, writing with pen with the other. "An alliance…So…Is that it? I formed…Will form…An alliance with Lord Rasillon? Gallifrey for River/Clara, is that it? Or Gallifrey vs Clara/River? Or does the old bugger just want to live, himself, period?"

Ah…He closed eyes…Of course…Poor Oswin…Trapped…In an almost inconceivable torment…

Trapped and apparently doomed…Just like Gallifrey…And just like Gallifrey, I couldn't save her…I had to abandon her.

And River…My River…Trapped forever in the bowels of a Galactic Library. Safe, perhaps…But lost to me.

Again abandoned by me…And perhaps…Not as safe…Forever…As I'd thought…And hoped.

Yes…What perfect bait…What a lure…The two women…

No…

The two parts…Of the woman I love. Separated, quite deliberately in time so that I would have to seek them…And would have to form an alliance that I would never contemplate except for the chance to reunite and save them.

The one prize in the Universe I might, just possibly, if the chance were fair enough and generous enough, sacrifice everything and anything for.

He'd prepared a programmed warrior/link for the first try, but he kept at least one back-up… A totally different approach…Untouched and independent enough to perhaps provide the flexibility the poor ole preordained Master couldn't…After all, he certainly understood the value of independent thinking, he was a master of thinking outside the Gallifreyan box…Hell, Rasillon created the box.

And even now, beginning to see, as I do…That prize is still too great and I know I won't be able to refuse that chance when it comes…Whatever the potential consequences…

A brilliant fellow, Lord President Rasillon…First and Greatest of the Time Lords, and worthier of the title than even I ever realized…

"Matthew? The Deputy Minister is waiting…" Clara/Melody urged.

"Stop fussing at him!..." River/Clara glared… "He's tired…He's ill."

"Oh, no rush at all...Plenty of time, my boy…" Rasillon beamed. "All the time in the Universe…"

Aboard the TARDIS, pre-backjump timeline, Niagara Falls, Canada, 1924…

"And you won't tell us any more…?" River eyed Clara.

"He's already trying to figure a way…" she shook her head. "Every piece I feed him, he'll try to fit…Try to use it to figure a way out for us."

"Clara…" The Doctor sighed. "How can you be sure…?"

"See…?" Clara, archlook to River…Who nodded.

Just like him…

"But if you're on hand to…Not help, just…" the Doctor eyed her.

Oh…

She nodded…

Ouch…I really did? He stared at her…

"You're a violation of fixed time, aren't you? And somehow I suppressed the distortion enough to allow you to exist in the Universe. And we've tried to put it right…Many times."

She looked at him, calmly.

Double ouch…

"So, it's even worse than that?" he stared…But couldn't resist a roguish wink to River's anxious face….

"What I did for love, eh?" grin…

"I can do one better…" Clara, sadly… "I did try the lesser, love…"

River, stunned look…

No…!

Even as the Doctor, realizing…

A sudden pulse wave emanating from Clara tore the TARDIS apart…A time pulse rupturing the very heart of the TARDIS, exploding its stabilized star into a massive black hole that instantaneously sucked every speck in the TARDIS' temporal field into itself…

Without so much as disturbing the grass of the field on which it had sat…


	14. Chapter 14

"Philippi…"

Summary: The Doctor, seeking an answer to the mystery of Clara, has decided to turn to the one person who always has the answer…Even if she never tells him straight out. And gets a message from an old acquaintance…

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

Part XIV…

The vast and beehive-busy hall of the Ministry of Information, Acquisitions Section…

"Better, Matthew?" Clara/Melody, a mix of concern and urgent "lets get on, shall we?" in tone…

"A bit, yes…" the Doctor rose from his seat… "Not quite in my death throes yet, I guess…"

"Matthew…" Clara/Melody, sighing…Brushing the suit she'd had brought from home by an attendant.

A most professional type and an exact match to the one River/Clara had apparently stolen and now wore…

…While she was doing…What?...Out of her suit...The Doctor, eyeing Clara/Melody who gave him a reasonably warm smile.

River/Clara frowning from her spot in the group, carefully monitored by her two attendants in the clichéd white coats.

"Excellent, that's the spirit, my boy…" Rasillon, expansively. "Lets be off, shall we? This way, ladies and gents!" he indicated a long corridor.

River/Clara eyeing the corridor, backing slightly.

"I don't want to go down there…It's dark down there."

"Nonsense, my girl…Perfectly well lit and quite safe." Rasillon, encouragingly.

"She's afraid…I take it Room 101 is down that way?" the Doctor noted.

"How pleased I am that your memory of the old place is returning, Doctor." Beam. "But like riding a bicycle, one never forgets the ole stomping grounds, does one?"

"No, I don't want to go!" River/Clara pulling back from her attendants…

"Can't we go another way? River…Clara…" the Doctor corrected at Rasillon's frown… "Isn't comfortable going this way…"

"Dark…" River/Clara repeated. "Terrible way…Please, lets not go down there…"

"But we must, my boy…There is no other way…" Rasillon, smiling.

"Another piece, eh? The way must needs be dangerous and painful?" the Doctor eyed him.

Rasillon continuing his jovial beam…

"Let her stay here, then…" Clara/Melody urged, slightly annoyed tone. "She'd just slow us down anyway."

"Is that all right, Miss Oswald?" Rasillon, kindly tone. "Would you prefer to stay back here with the nice young men who'll take good care of you?"

She eyed him, then the attendants who put on oleogelatinous smiles…

"Wants to stay with my husband…" she murmured. Glance to the Doctor who nodded.

"It will be fine, River…" he noted. "I won't let anyone hurt…"

And there it is…He nodded…Rasillon's little snare…

He knew I'd find River…And Clara…He most likely did all he could to quietly move events that way, hiding somehow in the folds of time…He or his past/future selves, all aware of the stakes…

And he knew when I found them…He'd have me. In a way he never could count on with the Master's programming. He'd have me, and my independence of thought…Even my sheer luck and favor with the Universe…

No, I'm not the back-up…

I'm the plan…I'm the solution…

Poor, poor Master…Now I see…He wasn't even the real focus…He was the back-up, the just-in-case…It was me…The one who ran…The clever boy who ran and kept running…Kept his will free in defiance of all convention. The one he needed…

Just like him…The Time Lord who made and broke the mold…

Just like my…Adoptive?...

No…Time to face it, Doctor…The truth…

"I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise…" he told River…

"Father?" he eyed Rasillon who stared calmly back. "Why have you done this to me?"

"Because, my dear boy…" Rasillon sighed, a bit sadder in tone, as the others stared.

"It had to be…"

Niagara Falls, Canada, 1924, post-backjump time line…

Clara staring at the falling…No…Hovering now…TARDIS…

"River!" she called, waving… "Here!"

A group of tourists and honeymooners staring at the blue box suspended in mid-air, the Falls roaring by it.

"An illusion…" the short gentleman in bowler of previous acquaintance, Archie by name, watching with his wife, pronounced. "Nicely done." Clapping.

Several others eyeing the box, then the clapping little man starting to clap themselves. A couple eyeing the waving Clara.

Ah, the girl in the act…

"How are they doin' it, Miss?" one young man called to her…

"Mirrors…" she noted, hastily…Hurrying back to the Doctor who lay prone. Waving again at the TARDIS…

"Oh, no, sweetie…" River shook her head, watching… "I know all too well what you want. The time pulse you used won't work unless you're physically in the TARDIS…No, dearie…I might be willing to destroy us to save the Doctor's soul but not before I know what it's all about…"

She eyed the holographic Clara before her… "Sorry I didn't realize the vortex manipulator got jostled and we were out of synch for a mo…I had to keep it on, I couldn't be sure when she'd come to herself and try again…I was just lucky I thought to leave it set before."

"You must not let her in…" the hologram calmly insisted. Anxious look… "But River, we must save him!"

Calm look again… "Situational paradox…Recommended resolution, termination of threat."

"Not quite ready to commit a form of suicide, sweetie…" River shook her head.

Good thing I immediately restored manual control once she stabilized…Even if the ole girl can't kill anyone without official permission…She does have a way of getting around the rules…

"The Doctor is dying, River! " the hologram, anxious look again. "You must let me kill her!"

"Or provide alternate solution…" calming immediately.

"Option two for now I think…" River noted.

Frown…The hologram pulling sunglasses down from their perch in a rather Clara gesture to cover her eyes.

"Listen…It's not simply about me and my not wanting to croak my own self…We don't know what she knows…If I kill her, everything could still develop disastrously…The Doctor might even be encouraged to do…Whatever he did…It wouldn't stop him from finding baby Oswin and bringing her to 1866. The fixed time rupture and whatever else he did will still happen… "

"Logical…" holographic Clara pulled sunglasses back up. "So what now?"

"Now we try and save my git of a husband…As usual…" River smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

"Philippi…"

Summary: The Doctor, seeking an answer to the mystery of Clara, has decided to turn to the one person who always has the answer…Even if she never tells him straight out. And gets a message from an old acquaintance…

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

Part XV…

Aboard the TARDIS, hovering 4000 feet above Niagara Falls, Canada, 1924, post-backjump timeline…

"Sit still…" River, frowning at the Doctor…Who'd insisted on sitting up in the bed to which she'd managed to drag him.

"And eat this." She thrust a spoonful of soup at his mouth. He, staring spoonward.

"You'll like it. It's Mum-in-law's recipe. You had her book of them in the TARDIS library. Eat." She insisted.

He reluctantly opened and took the spoon. Hmmn…

"That is good…" smile.

"What? You thought I couldn't cook?" River glared.

"Actually, Mum wasn't all that good a cook…You've improved it." He grinned…Trying to look round.

"The imperial guest bedroom…Yours is too small." She noted.

"Exactly why I like it. All right, how did I get here? I was dying, I know that much…And experiencing quite a dream state…Including a moment with dear ole…Rasillon."

"I gathered as much." River nodded. "Did he give you anything useful?"

"Quite a bit actually…Though I came out a bit too soon."

"You came out just in time…Dreams are always traps like that, promising more than they ever deliver, you ought to know that."

He frowned. "I really am here, eh?"

"Hard as I find it to believe myself that I'm tending you like some bizarre housefrau, yes. You're here and for the moment, safe."

"And having rather good soup…Might I?" he indicated the spoon and bowl.

"Glad you like it, sweetie." She beamed, handing bowl and then spoon over. "There is some bread."

"Ah, good…I was just about to ask. Thanks." He took the slice and dipped it in the soup.

"Definitely better than Mum's. Oh…" he paused.

"Clara? Where's…?"

River pointed down.

"In the control room?"

"No, 4000 feet straight down."

"Oh?..."

"I wanted some privacy with the hubs, sue me."

"Oh…" he frowned. "She was up to whatever…Like before you time-jumped?"

"Yeah." Nod. "She wanted to…Use…The TARDIS…"

"The way she did before, that caused you to do your little time-travel correction?"

"More or less, yeah." River nodded. "And whatever triggered the memories again included an unusual electromagnetic effect. She caused another heart fibrillation all on her lonesome this time."

"The electromagnetic-temporal effect…" he eyed her… "That is the mechanism fired by the memory triggers. Potentially killing me is a side benefit." Smile.

"But last time…First time, I mean…She needed physical contact with me." River noted.

"Body memory…Just as good as emotional…Whoever set up the memory dump prepared several possible firing mechanisms but all naturally involving key memories…Her past life as you, Rasillon...Hmmn…" he took several spoonfuls of soup, then drank the whole bowl in one gulp.

"That is good, really." To her reproachful look…She finally grinning.

"Rasillon…? She didn't fire up when she saw Rasillon earlier…"

"No…Not when it was just a historical record from the database…But when she had a clear vision of Rasillon, in my presence."

Hmmn… "I was present when you and she shook hands. I wonder…Could I be part of the trigger?"

"Sounds likely…" River shrugged. "But what 'vision'?"

"Lord President Rasillon, in Hawaiian shirt and casual slacks, with leis, floating over the bottom of Niagara Falls, playing bongos."

"Playing…Bongos?"

"She said he seemed to be having a very nice time…Anything but his usual grim self." The Doctor smiled, a bit wanly.

"Nice to know Dad can relax on occasion. River?" he eyed her startled look…

Dad? She blinked.

"What still aren't you telling me?"

"I had the TARDIS buzz her…That's how I managed to scoop you up. It took some doing, the girl's tenacious. I practically had to hit her." River sighed. "Don't worry, she's fine. For now. I've a delicate touch."

"Nice flying…But that's not what I'm asking and yes, I know…" he rolled eyes at her look. "I told you not to spill it all."

"No…" she hesitated. "In fact this one's my call…And I won't tell you until and unless I'm sure it's safe to."

"Now, you know that's only going to…Why haven't you asked?" he stared at her.

She looking back…Doctor?

" 'Dad'…? You clearly didn't expect it. Aren't you interested?" he eyed her.

"Doctor, you changed the subject before I could, trying to get me to spill it all as you said while I was a bit flummoxed by your little parental announcement."

"True enough…" smile. "So you really didn't know…" handing her the bowl and swinging legs out of the bed.

"Take it easy. Did you?" she eyed him as he stood, leaning on her a bit.

"I suppose in a way, I've always known. But he'd gone off to do his 'Lord President' bit long before I could really remember him clearly."

"Rasillon…Your father…?"

"Someone had to be…" he shrugged. "Say?" he straightened a bit.

"What about Clara? We should…"

"No…I should." River, firmly. "And you're not seeing her until I'm sure the trigger won't fire again in this timeline."

"Pity…I still think Rasillon had more to tell me in that vision. But we should get back down and let her know I'm all right."

"Except, sweetie…" River sighed…At the console display…Then at the unconscious Doctor now prone on a metal gurney, an elaborate headset strapped to his head. A small gelatinous nodule on his open chest…The console displaying in a small side box what appeared to be vital signs including two heart tracings.

"…You're not all right. In fact…You're very much not all right."

Niagara Falls, Canada, 1924…Post backjump timeline…

The grassy field where a stunned Clara…Having dodged River's strafing runs with the TARDIS by running back toward some patches of woods…Had returned, staring up occasionally.

"Right then…" River startled her, appearing before her. "He's in a coma, thanks to you…Now, you'll tell me why you tried to kill us all in the previous timeline and what's so horrible in what he did in taking you to 1866, Oswin, that you were willing to do so again when you knew you couldn't take the TARDIS."

"He's stable? I didn't mean for him…" Clara began…

"You were ready to kill him…Actually you did, but I survived thanks to being concerned you might try another TARDIS-jacking and leaving my vortex manipulator set to bounce me back."

"If you'd just have let me have the TARDIS…" Clara, shaking head.

"So you need the TARDIS, not my vm…So you either planned to destroy her at the Daleks' facility…The Asylum?...Or you needed her firepower?"

"Both…Destroying her was the fallback…As you've guessed." Clara shrugged.

"To prevent the Doctor from taking you back? But he got you as baby Oswin…"

"Did he?" Clara, coolly.

"I saw you in 1866…I matched your DNA…And the cutter in 1892 confirmed that the Doctor told him the birth and death dates."

"Ah…" River sighed. "The upload. He did it at the Asylum…That's where the fixed time distortion began…He brought baby you to the Asylum first. Which means…He needed…"

"Only they would have had the firepower to capture the Library and the cyborg bodies to survive it." Clara nodded.

"He made an alliance with the Daleks…To get me…" River stared. "What Library? Not that Library?"

"To get us back together…All of us…" Clara noted. "He needed Oswin after all…Not only for her consent, which of course, I was only too willing to give…My chance at escape at last…But I'm…She was…Part of us…Her adult memories…Her genius…All stem from the same stalk…And loop back…And yes, that Library…That's where you were. Safe, he thought, but not in fact…And lost to him."

"Then we're not complete without all of us…" River eyed her. "He can't save one of us, he has to save us all. And what did he offer the Daleks…Knowledge? Another chance to rewrite the Time War?"

"Much worse…Survival…He promised to ensure their survival." Clara sighed. "Understand me, River." She eyed her sternly.

"I'm telling you some of this only because I hope it will be enough for you to see why what the Doctor did must be reversed, even if it means destroying all of us and him."

"I won't allow that…" River shook her head. "We've dealt with fixed time breaks and Daleks before…We can set this right."

"It's not as simple as that…And you think I haven't tried every other possible way?" Clara glared. "You think I'd give him up without spending the equivalent of several lifetimes trying? That I didn't think exactly the same way, sure I could find something, just as we saved him before? I am you, River…" she frowned. "I was at Lake Silencio, I killed and refused to kill him then and went to prison for love of him, I met my parents travelling with him, I was Mels, and I married the Doctor…And I was sure…Sure…I could save him again. But it wasn't something as simple as his life I was trying to save this time. This time I was trying to save his soul…And that is something completely different."

"And Rasillon…Where does his father come in?" she eyed the startled face.

Finally, got the drop on her…Grin.

"You didn't know, did you? But it was a vision of Rasillon that fired your memory expansion…"

"Father?" Clara gasped. "He did this to his own son?"

"So Rasillon is involved…" River nodded archly. "You just didn't know it was a father/son thing, eh?"

Corridor from the main hall of the Ministry of Information, Acquisitions Section…

"Matthew? Come along, boy, don't lag…" Rasillon urged.

"I was on the…" the Doctor, a bit confused, looking round.

"Darling? Not again…?" Clara/Melody sighed.

"He got away, for a moment…" River/Clara beamed. "He'll defy you…And rescue me…Won't you, love?" she eyed him.

"I most certainly hope so, Clara…" Rasillon smiled.

Aboard the TARDIS, 4000 feet above Niagara Falls, Canada, 1924, post-backjump timeline…

"I couldn't get close than 300 miles even using the finest settings of the vortex manipulator…And only 1938 till October…I was bounced back home as soon as we hit November…Right in the middle of listening to Wells's 'War of the Worlds', I might add. But before I did…I managed to get a message through…"

"You wrote Amy? And she wrote back?" the Doctor stared from the chair where he sat in the TARDIS library.

"Yes, but better…" smile.

"Better?"

"Patience, Doctor…" she pulled out an old style cassette tape recorder.

"The more modern storage systems couldn't hold it…But I managed to tweak this."

"She sent you tapes?"

She shook her head…He frowning…

"Dad became a bit of a ham radio enthusiast…I suppose he thought, if he could ever get a message out…You or I might, on some other world, or flying by, sometime…Might pick it up…"

"And you did…"

"Well I was only 300 miles away…" smile.

In the main control room the real River, sighing, put the cassette tape into a slot on the TARDIS control console…

"Hey!" Amy's faint voice… "Hello, Raggedy Man! If you get this, kiss your wife for me, she's the one managed to pull it off. Rory? Say hello."

"Doctor?!" Rory's voice. "Quite a girl of ours, eh? It's been a few years but we're fine, very fine. Doing well enough…No nasties swoopin' in so far. Amy's well…She's made a little name for herself as an inventor."

"Rory too!" Amy called. "It's a joint thing. But nothing dangerous, Doctor!"

"No, just safe stuff…Small useful things that aren't too advanced." Rory cut in. "And I still do some nursing…There's quite a need, given the Depression and all."

"But we're fine…" Amy cut in. "Don't worry, we've managed quite well. In fact well enough to run a little clinic…You'll love this…Rory's called 'The Doctor' now by our patients. He didn't go for a medical degree but he knows more than 99% of the so-called doctors here."

"Not as a doctor…" Rory insisted… "But the people here feel better slapping a rank on people and we decided to let them call me whatever they like so long as it gets them to come to us."

"And I am proving quite the nurse myself, Doctor…" Amy cheerily. "So…Tell your waiting girl, are you treatin' my baby well? Is she happy? Make her happy, you. Love her. Don't let her be lonely. And don't you be lonely. And a grandkid or two wouldn't displease your in-laws, sonny. Oh, my…I'm forgettin'…We have six of our own now, adopted. Two before, four after the Depression hit. And we are…" the tape stopped.

"Lost the signal and I had to leave…But you heard?" she smiled at the Doctor.

"I did, I did indeed…" he beamed. "Thanks so much, River. I needed to hear that. So, me mum-in-law's got six…Six?! We've got to go see them."

"Doctor…"

"Oh, right…Well, we can see them beyond the temporal distortion. They are your half-brothers and –sisters, you know."

"Of course I know…" she frowned. "And I've already seen them…And have pics." She pulled out photographs on photographic print paper, mid twentieth century manufacture.

"Oh, they are lovely…Two girls, four boys…" he sighed, peering at the images. "And look at Amy in glasses…I knew she needed them. She looks like an inventor. Oh…"

"Those are the ones mum left for us…It's Amy, Rose…Yeah, I thought you'd like that…Rory Jr., Jack, Willard, and Matt, for Matthew…And these…" She pulled out more on later twentieth century paper… "Are the ones I took with them…" she beamed…Then slightly downcast… "Matthew was killed in the Korean War." She tapped a photo of a young man, beaming… Then handed him the other photos.

"Oh, they're beautiful…" he smiled. "Oh, my goodness…Look at them…Grandma and Grandpa Williams…"

"That's Sarah…Melody…Thomas…" she pointed out the three grandbabies in older Amy's arms.

"And here's Beverly, Susan, Jack Jr, and Willard Steven…" she tapped photos.

"Oh my…So, River?" he looked up from his seat.

"Just how bad am I? Coma, I assume, given you're able to keep me unable to access the control room."


	16. Chapter 16

"Philippi…"

Summary: The Doctor, seeking an answer to the mystery of Clara, has decided to turn to the one person who always has the answer…Even if she never tells him straight out. And gets a message from an old acquaintance…

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

Part XVI…

The Ministry of Information, corridor…

"And here we are, your old office…" Rasillon smiled, pausing before a nondescript door.

Clara/River trembling…

"I see…" the Doctor nodded. "Room 101, I presume." He eyed the door.

"I've done my best to keep it up for you, Matthew…" Melody/Clara, nervous smile.

"And done a bang-up job in your absence, I should note." Rasillon, beaming.

"Only for you…And our future, dear." Melody/Clara, warm beam.

"Dark…Dark…Don't go in, Doctor…" Clara/River, twisting nervously.

"So this…The worst place in the world…" the Doctor eyed the door… "This is where I did it, isn't it? Whatever I did that set these events in motion…Trying to save Clara and River…"

"Saving the Nation, boy." Rasillon noted, rather proud air. "As I always knew you would…"

Thoughtful nod… "So…Gallifrey is involved as well…Was that it? A deal between us, father? Gallifrey's restoration for River and Clara? You knew I'd meet River and Oswin and Clara, didn't you? You knew because you'd been watching me, in the folds of time…It was another you, a regenerated you who made the attempt with the Master…A fall-back and a deception, to keep me from realizing all this time your plans had centered around me. Your son…Your vagrant, wandering boy…And now…"

"Fascinating the way these fantasies work themselves into your life, Matthew." Rasillon smiled. "But, why not have a look inside and see if the old office helps shake up a few memories…"

Hmmn…The Doctor blinked at River…Frightened expression on her face.

"Nearly went out that time, eh?" he smiled at her from his chair. "Just how bad am I?"

"I can't revive you this time. You were in arrest for several minutes, both hearts. Brain activity on an unusual level." She sighed. "I'm monitoring you, what happened, you clearly went into something major."

"Rasillon took me to where it all began…The worst place in the world, your counterpart there said…Room 101 she calls it." He explained.

"Room 101? Orwell's Room 101?"

"Seems to be…So are you using a neural interphase?"

"Routing through the TARDIS core, yes…" she nodded.

"And Clara…?"

"Still on the ground…I've been talking to her via the TARDIS projection system. She's convinced there's no alternative to destroying us all." River sighed.

"There's an unusually gloomy view for you." He eyed her. "So she's really tried, I assume?"

"She still claims to have…I'm not sure how far I can trust her."

"She may be right, River." He looked at her. "If I truly and well screwed it this time…"

"You must have believed there was a way." She said, firmly. "You'd never agree to something without being sure…" attempt at confident pose.

"That bad, eh?" he sighed. "Don't be too disappointed in me, sweetheart…"

"I know you. You have a plan, you must." She insisted.

"And Clara must have seen the 'plan's' aftermath, love." Wincing look. "She is your older self, after all."

"It's different now…We have some new understanding, you have me as well as her now…We'll work this out." River urged. "And she didn't know about Rasillon…"

"No?" he pondered. "That is something…Unless he…"

He stood at the door to Room 101… "Dr. Matthew Smith" prominently stenciled on the door…

"Go on in, Matthew…" Melody/Clara urged…Rather anxiously.

"Don't…" Clara/River whispered, tensely. "You'll never be the same…"

"Ms. Oswald…" Rasillon, hard stare at Clara/River. "Matthew must make his own choices…"

"Well…" the Doctor sighed. "Always best to get it over with…" he turned the knob…Pushing…

Hmmn…Just a dark office…

"Here…" Melody/Clara pressed a light switch… Flourescent lamps overhead clicking on as she pulled at him to bring him in…

"So you were involved…The essential piece…" he eyed her, looking round…

A medical examination table, like those in a doctor's office…Chairs…A desk with computer and chair slid under…Posters proclaiming the need to support the Ministry in its endeavors to protect the public good pasted about the room on each of the four walls. A glass medical cabinet in front of him against a wall. A coat rack with two lab coats hanging from hooks, some blood on the sleeve of one…

"Sorry…Bit of a mess with the last client today…" Melody/Clara noted.

"Indeed…" he nodded, eyeing the blood on the sleeve. Then the small pool of blood on the floor next to the examinating table.

Hopefully just a rather visual metaphor for the costs of my little dealings…

At the surface, just next to the Falls…

"What did you do, Clara?" River's projected image had blinked and restrengthened, signaling her return to transmission.

"Are you accusing me of harming him?!" Clara glared. "If I'd meant to kill him…"

"You just did, one aborted time-line ago…"

"I had no other option. You know I'd die with him…"

"I also know you'd wait to be sure what you did would resolve the problem…"

"You know the trigger affects his hearts…You saw before...This last time it was stronger, since I was alone, it had to be…"

"You mean without me there…"

"Harder to activate a part rather than the whole…"

"And who created the trigger? Oswin? You?"

Clara, firm stare…

"He…He told you to do this? Why?! He'd never give up trying…"

"He gave up Gallifrey…River, you don't know him as well as you want to believe…"

"And you do…" she glared.

"Yeah. By hard experience, I do, sweetie." Clara nodded.

"And you'll let him die…Because he told you to…" River, staring…

"No." Clara shook her head. "I'd be more afraid of letting him die than anything…At least, dying alone and this way…Bring the TARDIS in and let me help."

"I don't trust you…Especially if you're doing all this because he told you to."

"If he dies…This way…He'll regenerate. And the new Doctor will simply…"

"So…" River eyed her. "He did die before…And the twelfth Doctor continued…"

"I told you we'd tried everything we could…Did you think I lied?! That I'd destroyed the man I love and our existence just now in that other timeline without trying everything to fix what went wrong? Do you think he wouldn't try to save us, even at that cost…?!" Clara, tears running… "Do you think I enjoyed watching it? That it was any easier losing the man we've loved since we could remember knowing he'd return in a new form? That I enjoyed murdering the one I love more than my life to save his soul and finding it was all for nothing? For nothing!" she wept… "Because nothing will stop him from saving us…Because we made him love us…We touched him to that icy center of his being that he's kept hidden and shrouded since he first left Gallifrey and now…Now he will never give us up, no matter what the cost."


	17. Chapter 17

"Philippi…"

Summary: The Doctor, seeking an answer to the mystery of Clara, has decided to turn to the one person who always has the answer…Even if she never tells him straight out. And gets a message from an old acquaintance…

Disclaimer: Who me? No commercial interest or infringement intended whatsoever…

Part XVII…

Room 101, Ministry of Information…

The Doctor eyeing a large poster, a figure of Rasillon in his professional, mid-twentieth century Earth suit, extended hand, warm smile… "Do Your Part in The Battle for The National Good! Assist the Ministry by Keeping Ears and Eyes Open!"

"Nice." He noted to Rasillon who gave self-deprecating wave of hand…

"Just doing what I can for the greater good, my boy."

"But is it advice…Or a warning?" the Doctor eyed him.

"My boy…" smile… "You know that would be telling…And…"

"...This is Information Retrieval, not Dispersal."

"I'm so encouraged…" Rasillon, to Melody/Clara with pleased nod… "He improves by the minute."

Clara/River shaking head… "Don't Doctor…Don't let him change you…"

"Change? Not return, as he seems to imply?" the Doctor eyed her shrewdly, she saying nothing. "Well, given I may not have much time, I'd best see what I can learn here…I will be careful, Clara." He said, kindly.

"You were never…In your heart…" Clara/River, anxiously…

"Nonsense…" Rasillon, expansively, as the Doctor carefully toured the room, avoiding the bloody spot on the floor. "Matthew's heart has always been in the work…"

"So I'm right…" the Doctor eyed him quickly. "You planned this from the start…You knew I'd run from Gallifrey and you always meant for me too…Did you make it easier for me to take the TARDIS? Help me avoid a few early mistakes…?"

"Matthew…" Melody/Clara sighed. "Not when you're making such good progress…Remember our wedding date is coming up."

"How can he marry you? He's married to me!" Clara/River insisted. "Just let me have a moment free, Doctor and I'll get my vortex manipulator working."

"Clara…" Rasillon…Mildly stern…

"All right…Your death day, in Victorian England, is important…Yes." The Doctor eyed Melody/Clara. "I wonder…I wonder. Did Oswin? Did she have a connection to that day? River? River?! Try and reach me, dear! I have a question for you?"

"Darling…" Clara/River, a bit less anxiously.

"Thanks but I mean…"

"I know that…I'm patching into this one...It's less straining on you…" River eyed him.

"Clara?" Rasillon, a bit annoyed. "We've no time for self-indulgence."

"Can you see them as well?" the Doctor eyed River, still in Clara/River's stolen outfit.

"Vaguely…Kudos for beyond vivid in the imagination…Is that Rasillon in the suit?"

"Now, really…" Rasillon sighed. "Gentlemen…" he turned to the attendants in white… "Escort Ms. Oswald to her room, please."

"Wait. River, check for Oswin Oswald, her birth and date of her ship's disappearance and any other relevant dates in her life! Let me know as soon…"

"No!" Clara/River, resisting the attendants seizing her… "I'll stop! Please!"

"Let her go…River's left her…" the Doctor eyed Rasillon.

"If you will vouch for her good behavior, my boy? And she promises to behave?"

The Doctor put up a hand… "Yes, whatever you like…River? Tell…Rasillon…"

"Dr. Rasillon…" Rasillon noted…

Hard stare… "Tell my father you'll behave."

"Clara…" Rasillon corrected. "Let us not indulge fantasy any further…"

"Fine…All the same, really…Clara…"

"Yes." Clara/River nodded. "I promise on the soul of my mother and the date of my birth…" she eyed the Doctor.

"Thanks…" he beamed. "So Oswin was born on the day Clara died…And she is the spawn, the start…And the end…" he pondered, wandering the room.

"Are things familiar, Matthew?" Rasillon asked, rather kindly.

"Hmmn?" he looked at him… "Oh, not really…Not yet…I probably haven't integrated them into the reality of events yet."

"It will come back to you…Take all the time you need." Rasillon nodded, confidently.

"She should go." Melody/Clara frowned at Clara/River… "She's a distraction, upsetting him."

"You agreed to let her stay." The Doctor eyed Rasillon. "She's behaving, she's staying…Or I'm leaving, whatever the consequences."

"Certainly, my boy…" Rasillon nodded calmly. "But please remember you are in no position to be making threats."

"If I die…And I suspect I will, should I force an end to this too abruptly…Your plans will die with me." The Doctor noted, equally calmly.

"Will they indeed?" Rasillon smiled pleasantly. "Well, if so, that would be unfortunate for the Ministry and the National Good. But I should you of all people would believe that there is more than this life granted to us…"

"Interesting…So I've continued whatever this was in my upcoming existence…Meaning in the actual event, I must have died and regenerated? Wow. Was it that costly or did I just stumble into something…Say a Dalek ray at the Asylum? Did they kill me at last, must have been a happy day for them? Obviously I went back to the Asylum, that's why Clara tried to go the first time…I went to the Asylum…And did…What?"

"River?" he stared, back in the chair in the library, River anxiously eyeing him.

"I think I've stabilized you." She noted.

"Ah, good…" he nodded, looking at the book in his hand…Hmmn. "A History of the Time War"?

"But I may have to go back in a bit…Now, why would I need to go rummaging back in this?" he asked aloud, looking at the book. "My deal with Rasillon, perhaps…If it was with him…All or part."

Hmmn…The last chapter is blank…Interesting… "River, look." He held up the book, letting the blank pages flip. "Clara read this in part, did you?"

"Cover to cover…" she nodded. "I had to, I knew it was the greatest weight on your heart."

"And now the final chapter's blank…Waiting to be rewritten?" he stared at her.

"Clara…The real one, down below…" he eyed her… "She's told you something…Something important."

TARDIS control room…About twenty minutes before…

"I still don't like this…" River, grimly. "She's not to be trusted…The Doctor is in deep stasis…"

"I offered to kill her…" holographic Clara noted calmly. "It was your decision to let her live. And now we cannot save him without her help."

Clara, now aboard the TARDIS which rested on the field by the Falls once more…Watching quietly…

"She cannot generate a phasic time pulse now…And I will not heed her commands." Holographic Clara noted.

"She's searching for a way and with enough time…" River…Cold stare at Clara. "She's already killed him at least twice."

"And his death now won't resolve this…I told you that. Please, can I see him?" Clara asked.

"Not in this lifetime…" River glared. "You're never getting near him while I'm alive."

"All right, then…You said the TARDIS wanted to show me something…" Clara noted, calmly, shrugging.

"Here…" holographic Clara waved her over to the control panel, River keeping close watch, gun handy.

"My reward…" the tenth Doctor sighed on screen…Standing before the control console…Throwing switches.

"What is this…?" Clara, anxiously. "That's him, isn't it? I recognize him…That's…"

"Yes…" holographic Clara nodded. "And this is how he died…Again."

Glow of regeneration visible from hands, face…Overwhelming…

"Stop it…" River said… "STOP IT, Now!"

"I…Don't…Want…To…Go!..." the tenth Doctor screamed…

"NO!..." Clara and River, both closing their eyes, same agonized expression…

Holographic Clara observing them calmly…As the tenth Doctor's body exploded in a massive burst of regenerative energy…The TARDIS control room breaking out in flames…

"Every soul, human or no…Male or female, dies alone…" holographic Clara noted quietly… "And he has had to die ten times so far…Not counting…" she eyed River.

"You…Bitch…" River, tears running… "Why did you make us see that?"

Clara, weeping, furious stare as well…

"I wept for him too…Though he could not see…" holographic Clara noted. "I weep for him each time."

Screen display focusing on a corner of the TARDIS control room near the ceiling…Flames burning…Faint cry from the Doctor… "I'm…Here!...Two eyes…I've two eyes…Hands, two hands…"

The image locked and zoomed on the corner, a metal pipe running…Condensation forming on the pipe, running down the wall…Drying immediately…

"Legs…I've got legs…A nose, yes!...Hmmn…Am I a girl?" voice of the eleventh Doctor clear now.

Both River and Clara chuckling through tears…

"No, still a boy! And still not ginger…" sigh as the screen went white.

"What point in that?" River glared at the hologram.

"He never gives up. Even though, each time, he knows he must come to this." Clara said suddenly.

"Oh, my love…Forgive me." She whispered. "I gave it up…" she eyed River. "There didn't seem to be a chance and I gave up…He never gives up."

"But now, there's the three of us…The three parts of the whole…Reunited." River smiled. "And even if it takes all eternity…We won't give it up."

"I thought I was the sum…All our memories combined in one." Clara nodded. "I didn't see there could be more than the sum of the parts…Yes, River…Yes." She beamed. "We are more than the sum of the parts…"

"We are River Song…Melody Pond…Clara and Oswin Oswald…And Idris, the soul of the TARDIS…" River nodded. "And we are the Doctor's wife, his soulmate, his ultimate and eternal companion. And we are going to set this right. And damn him, he knew we would…" grin. "Clara…That's why…He knew together we would…" eager look. Clara, returning…

"Damn him, that beautiful Time Lord…Yes…He knew! Idris, we are heading…" Clara began…

"The Dalek Parliament Hall, Scaro. Yes, sister, I know…" holographic Clara nodded. "River?"

Long stare of River at Clara…Clara returning stare.

"Right. Always wanted to see what I looked like in all my infancies…" River grinned.


End file.
